


Cranberry Juice (Traducción)

by ssweet_kro



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Concentimiento levemente dudoso, F/F, pensamientos suicidas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweet_kro/pseuds/ssweet_kro
Summary: Nayeon acaba de firmar un contrato con una compañía para formar parte de un dúo con la antigua idol Myoui Mina. Ambas rápidamente se hacen amigas y siempre se ayudan mutuamente, pero Nayeon siente que está siendo observada.Poco sabe ella que su compañera es un vampiro. Y no es la única.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cranberry Juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575827) by [niigoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki). 



Nayeon siente que este es el primer día del resto de su vida.

Entra al edificio, medio confiada y medio aterrorizada. Cuando se abren las puertas de cristal se abre, el frío golpea sus huesos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -la dama frente al escritorio le pregunta.

-Im Nayeon.

Un gran inicio.

-Empiezo hoy. -trata de arreglarlo rápido, sus mejillas ya rojas. Afortunadamente, la dama parece trabajar mucho con los nerviosos principiantes, por lo que simplemente sonríe.

-Claro. -le entrega su identificación- Te están esperando en el tercer piso.

-¡Genial! Gracias. Gracias.

Nayeon acelera el paso y entra al elevador. Tan pronto como las puertas se cierran, se recarga en el espejo y suspira. Este era su sueño, su futuro entero; si es así como se comporta frente a una asistente, no había manera de que sobreviva a este despiadado mundo del entretenimiento. Tenía que controlarse.

Nayeon se compone a sí misma y se da vuelta para checar su apariencia. Perfecta como siempre.

-Tienes esto, Im Nayeon.

Suena un pitido y las puertas se abren.

Asomándose, nota que solo hay una gran puerta adornar la pared opuesta, así que asume que es esa. Nayeon toca una vez, entonces la abre un poco- ¿Disculpe?

Lo primero que ve es a otra chica, vestida completamente de negro, sentada en una de las dos sillas con la espalda hacia ella.

Se gira para mirar y Nayeon recupera el aliento.

-¡Oh, que bueno! Llegaste. -Un hombre habla y Nayeon parpadea, despertando de su aturdimiento.

-¡Si! Lamento la espera. -camina por la habitación y se sienta junto a la chica misteriosa. Con un rápido asentimiento la saluda, y la chica asiente de vuelta, sus ojos se encuentran por un breve momento.

Nayeon se siente confusa de nuevo.

-Bueno, vayamos a los negocios. -el hombre frente a ella dice y Nayeon combate el impulso de cantar la canción- Bienvenida a Park Entertainment. Srta. Im Nayeon, esta es su dúo, Myoui Mina. Estará trabajando contigo de ahora en adelante. Mina ha sido una idol por cuatro años, así que será tu guía por todo este nuevo y emocionante viaje. 

Mina sonríe. Nayeon recuerda respirar de nuevo.

-¡Es todo un honor! -es todo lo que Nayeon puede decir, porque se siente terrible por no reconocer quien era la mujer desde un inicio.

Haescuchado antes de Mina -cantante indie, no muchos sencillos lanzados. Había parado con sus actividades unos cuantos meses antes, y ahora tiene sentido. Estaba esperando por un compañero; este nuevo dúo era, quizás, un nuevo inicio para ella. 

Nayeon no podía estropear esto para ella. La presión ya estaba aplastando sus huesos.

-Y yo tengo una junta en cinco minutos, así que dejaré que Mina te muestre cómo va la cosa. -el hombre mira su celular, entonces agarra un abrigo del perchero, ya en su camino hacia afuera- Un placer conocerte.

-¡G-Gracias! -Nayeon se las arregla para decir, sonriendo ampliamente hasta que se va de la habitación. Entonces, se voltea hacia Mina- ...De nuevo, ¿quién era él?

Mina se ríe ligeramente y Nayeon siente un mareo por dentro por alguna razón- Ese era el CEO, el Sr. Park.

-Claro. -parpadea para eliminar la extraña sensación en su estómago y abre los ojos más de lo normal- ¡¿El CEO?!

La sonrisa de Mina es contagiosa, y se levanta- Te acostumbras a él. Vamos.

Nayeon solo puede seguirla.

Mina se toma el resto del día para mostrarle el resto del edificio. Se mueven de salas de prácticas a estudios, baños y la cafetería; Mina la presenta al staff e idols famosos que se encuentran por el camino, y Nayeon está en el cielo. No se las arregla para conseguir algún autógrafo -porque no es una persona creepy, según ella misma- pero guarda sus hermosos y perfectos rostros en su memoria.

Esta es la vida que siempre ha querido.

Su recorrido termina en el techo. Ya es tarde para el tiempo que acaban de caminar, así que Mina agarra algo de comer para las dos antes de subir.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo hasta ahora? -Mina pregunta.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida. -Nayeon contesta, sonriendo al sol.

-Me alegra que estés emocionada. -la voz de Mina es tranquila y suave. Hay algo un poco frío sobre la chica, Nayeon se da cuenta, pero no de una mala manera. Se siente a gusto con ella, y está increíblemente feliz de tenerla como compañera.

-Gracias, Mina. -dice- Haces las cosas fáciles.

Nayeon se da cuenta que lo único que Mina ha agarrado de la cafetería es una botella de jugo de arándanos- ¿No tienes hambre? Tuviste que caminar conmigo por todo el lugar.

La sonrisa de Mina es gentil- Tendré una apropiada cena cuando regrese a casa, no te preocupes.

-Más te vale.

Mina la empuja levemente con un pie. 

Una vez que Nayeon acaba con su sándwich, dejan el techo y bajan al lobby.

-¿Vives cerca? -Nayeon pregunta. 

-Algo lejos. -Mina suspira- ¿Tú?

-De hecho, solo a tres cuadras.

-Suertuda.

-Algo tiene que salirme bien hoy. -sonríe burlonamente y Mina se ríe.

-Entonces te veré mañana. -la idol sonríe, encantadora como siempre.

Finalmente tomaron caminos diferentes y Nayeon se despide de su nueva compañera mientras Mina cruza la calle para llegar al tren. Ve como Mina se pierde entre la multitud, y no se mueve hasta que la haya perdido completamente de vista. 

Nayeon ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en sus acciones, absolutamente fascinada por la mujer con la que pasó el día. No podía saber con exactitud que era, pero todo en Mina se sentía reconfortante y atrayente. Tal vez era la emoción por el primer día oficial de entrenamiento, y el hecho de que tenía una senior quien era tan genial y serena. Si, era eso. 

El camino a casa es familiar. Nayeon ha caminado por los edificios innumerables veces cuando soñaba con trabajar allí, por lo que sus piernas la llevaban con facilidad.

Giró en una esquina, pero de repente siente un escalofrío en la espalda baja. Nayeon se detiene y mira detrás de ella.

No hay nadie allí.

Su madre siempre le ha enseñado a confiar en su instinto, así que Nayeon sigue su camino con pasos rápidos. Se abraza a sí misma, sintiendo un frío increíble de la nada. Hacía calor hace un segundo, ¿de dónde vino esa caída de temperatura?

De repente hay ruido, seguido por una sombra rápida.

Nayeon salta hacia atrás, la sombra frente a ella se hace más grande a un ritmo ridículamente rápido. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es, pero su primer instinto es correr. 

Tan pronto como se da vuelta, se encuentra cara a cara -nariz a nariz- con Mina.

-Joder- ¡me asustaste, mierda! -el corazón de Nayeon se siente como si pudiera salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento, -Mina dice y gentilmente acaricia las mejillas de Nayeon- no era mi intención.

Su voz es diferente, aterciopelado, y su toque ayuda a Nayeon a calmarse.

-Está… bien… -sus párpados se sienten increíblemente pesados de repente y Nayeon tiene que luchar con la urgencia de inclinar su rostro contra la palma de Mina. Eso sería raro, ¿no? ¿Hacer eso en el primer día de conocerse? Pero entonces, ¿por que Mina le toca el rostro de esa manera?

-Está bien, Nayeon. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué…? -sus labios labios se sienten como plomo y sus rodillas ceden antes de que pueda procesar lo que está pasando. Mina la agarra con cuidado, una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-No va a doler, lo prometo. Confía en mí, ¿si?

Y en ese momento, Nayeon confía en ella con cualquier cosa.

…

Nayeon despierta lentamente, frunciendo el ceño ante el brillo en su habitación. ¿Ayer se olvidó de cerrar las cortinas? No es como que usualmente se le olvide. 

Sentándose, se talla los ojos y bosteza, entonces checa su celular. No es tarde para el trabajo.

Su cuello duele cómo el infierno.

Sale de la cama y se arrastra perezosamente al baño para comprobarlo. Se mira en el espejo pero no hay nada en el punto doloroso -ni moratones, ni marcas, nada. 

-Dios, será mejor que no me contagie de herpes o algo así. -Nayeon murmura y procede a lavarse la cara. No está tan segura sobre cómo funciona el herpes.

Llegando a la compañía, Nayeon saluda a la dama del escritorio con una sonrisa, entonces usa su nuevo ID para entrar al elevador. A pesar de su extraña mañana, está emocionada de ver a Mina de nuevo.

Y por los ensayos, claro está.

-Buenos días. -Mina sonríe y Nayeon no puede contener el latir emocionante de su corazón. 

-¡Buenos días! -pone su bolso en su casillero asignado con una sonrisa.

-Luces muy alegre como para ser las 7 de la mañana. -Mina se burla acercándose. 

-Ahora soy una idol, ¿qué hay que no amar?

Ambas se ríen y es agradable. 

La primera lección del día es cómo calentar bien sus cuerdas vocales. La coach vocal es una mujer en sus cuarenta, algo estricta, pero aún así les hace cumplidos cuando se las arreglan para hacerlo bien. Nayeon no puede evitar quedarse hipnotizada por el canto de Mina. 

Suena como una sirena en el océano. 

La lección dos es música. Nayeon sabe tocar el piano desde que es chica, pero aprender de profesionales es algo completamente diferente. Con una simple lección, era como un nuevo mundo entero de muchas nuevas posibilidades.

“Puedes empezar componiendo, si quieres.” Mina murmura cuando el maestro no está escuchando “Una especie de tarea.”

Nayeon quiere componer con Mina.

La lección tres es baile, y Nayeon no tiene problema con seguir la coreografía básica. Es una canción simple con movimientos simples, solo para probar la sinergia de ambas. 

Nayeon se considera a sí misma una buena bailarina. ¿Pero Mina? Es un nivel completamente diferente. 

Una vez más, se encuentra a sí misma mirando. 

Nayeon pasa tanto tiempo estando completamente hipnotizada por Myoui Mina que se olvida de su cuello. 

Hasta que la coreografía requiere un movimiento de cabeza. Ahí es cuando lo recuerda, con un fuerte dolor que la congela hasta los huesos.

-Mier… -deja de bailar, poniéndose de rodillas.

La maestra de baile para con la clase- ¿Nayeon? ¿Qué pasa?

Se siente avergonzada por interrumpir y rápidamente se levanta- ¡N-Nada! Creo que es solo un músculo. No se preocupe, continúe, por favor.

Él asiente y empieza a contar de nuevo.

Nayeon atrapa la mirada de Mina; luce preocupada.

A la hora del almuerzo, Nayeon se disculpa y va al baño. El espejo es grande y las luces brillantes, pero aún así no puede ver una marca o moretón en el punto de dolor.

Lo toca ligeramente y en serio duele- ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Entonces Mina entra, sorprendiéndola.

Nayeon trata de disimular, quitando la mano de su cuello- Oh, ¡hey!

Mina no se la cree- Tu cuello. ¿Te duele?

-Oh. Hm, si. Un poco. Aunque está bien, probablemente dormí con la cabeza de lado. Luego pasa.

Mina suspira, entonces toca la mejilla de Nayeon.

-Uh. -es todo lo que sale de la boca de Nayeon antes de que Mina esté completamente en su espacio personal. Su corazón late rápido y está segura de que está sonrojada, pero tampoco se atreve a dar un paso hacia atrás. El toque de Mina es helado.

-Lo siento. -Mina dice frotando suavemente el punto de dolor con su pulgar.

Y Nayeon no podría haber previsto lo que vino después, incluso si fuera una viajera del tiempo. Su mente fantasea un poco y se da cuenta lo grosero que es no retroceder en el tiempo para advertirle a su yo del pasado lo que Mina estaba a punto de hacer.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante, Mina le dio un beso en el cuello. 

-¿Que está… -la voz de Nayeon finalmente regresa, pero antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta, Mina se acerca, juntando frente con frente.

Obliga a Nayeon a mirarla a los ojos, y son dorados. Dos brillantes albercas de oro, arremolinándose. ¿Siempre han sido así?

Entonces, Nayeon se desmaya. 

…

Se levanta en el baño, aún de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado. Nayeon frunce el ceño, su mente confundida. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Recuerda haber entrado para checar su doloroso cuello…

Nayeon toca el punto y el dolor se ha ido.

-Huh. -se encoge de hombros- Mejor me reúno con Mina para comer.

El resto del día pasa borroso. Nayeon se siente rara desde que dejó el baño, pero no puede darse cuenta de qué es lo que está mal. Es cómo si algo faltara, como si ella se hubiera perdido pero no puede recordar cuándo o exactamente qué es lo que le robaron.

El día acaba; está exhausta. 

-¿Qué opinas de tu primer día como idol? -Mina pregunta con una suave sonrisa mientras ambas dejan el edificio. 

-¿Uh? Oh, fue muy genial. -Nayeon parpadea lentamente- Lo siento, supongo que todo me cansó más de lo que esperaba. 

Mina luce triste por un par de segundos- Es normal.

-Con suerte, desarrollaré más estamina con todo el entrenamiento. -Nayeon sonríe con cansancio, pero con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Lo harás. -Mina duda por un momento, jugando con sus manos- ¿Tú… quieres… quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Tierna. Mina nerviosa es tierna.

El primer instinto de Nayeon es decir ‘Sí, por favor.’ pero tiene miedo de que salga mal. Después de todo, Mina dijo que vivía lejos de la compañía.

-No, no, ¡no te preocupes! Juro que estaré bien. Pero aún así gracias, en serio. -Nayeon siente sus mejillas calientes.

Mina solo asiente.

Caminan juntas un poco más. Antes de tomar caminos diferentes, Mina agarra el brazo de Nayeon gentilmente- Ten, mi número. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, ¿si?

El simple gesto hace tan feliz a Nayeon de que se olvida de dejar de sonreír como una idiota por un par de segundos- ¡Lo haré! -luego se regaña a sí misma por eso. Dios, no podía dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a mina, ¿no?

Caminando a su casa, Nayeon solo puede pensar en la preocupación de Mina hacia ella. Se siente algo mareada, es muy tonto. Tiene que dejar de sentirse como alguien de secundaria cada vez que Mina le presta atención, o este dúo se caería a pedazos. 

Sin embargo, los ojos de Mina seguían grabados en su mente. Raro.

Nayeon está a una cuadra de llegar a su casa cuando escucha algo. Se gira para mirar detrás y ve que algo ha tirado el bote de basura. Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral y todo se siente extrañamente familiar. 

Apresura sus pasos, pero siente unos ojos en ella. Mironeando. Esperando.

La presión es surreal, y de repente se siente difícil respirar. Nayeon se agarra el pecho y empieza a correr, cada hueso de su cuerpo advirtiendo que algo viene, y era rápido. Tiene que alejarse de eso. Ya.

No puede alcanzar la seguridad. Algo la taclea desde arriba. 

Nayeon grita y su bolsa cae en el suelo. Trata de empujar a la persona lejos, pero quien sea tiene un inhumano agarre en sus hombros. 

-Shhh. -escucha. Cabello haciendo cosquillas al rostro de Nayeon y finalmente presta atención a lo que está sobre ella.

Era una chica hermosa. 

-¿Quién eres? -Nayeon pregunta, golpeando y pateando sin efecto alguno. 

-Relájate. -los ojos de la chica son brillosos y plateados, y Nayeon se siente atraída inmediatamente. Sus brazos se relajan- Solo quiero una primer probada. -su boca se acerca al punto de pulso de Nayeon, pero entonces para- Oh, alguien estuvo aquí primero.

De la nada, la chica sobre Nayeon es tacleada por alguien más. Ambos cuerpos golpean el muro de concreto del lado opuesto de la calle con un ruido ensordecedor. Nayeon parpadea rápidamente, su cuerpo recupera la conciencia. Se sienta. 

La silueta de alguien más se para protectoramente frente a ella.

-No la toques.

La chica de los ojos plateados tose el polvo fuera de sus pulmones y se levanta, limpiando su atuendo. Está usando un traje, sin corbata. Incluso sus zapatos lucen nuevos- Ouch, ¿qué grosera?

-Estás muy lejos de tu territorio. ¿Por qué?

-De hecho, estoy justo en el borde. Ella, -la chica asiente hacia Nayeon- solo tiene mala suerte.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nos expandimos, Minari. ¿Nadie te dijo?

La chica se acerca y es así cuando Nayeon se da cuenta. La persona que la salvó- …¿Mina?

Mina suspira y gira el rostro con una sonrisa culpable- Hey, Nayeon. Perdón por el desastre.

Estaba confundida. 

-¿Qué… ¿Quién… -Nayeon trata de nuevo, pero la interrumpen. 

-Ohh, Nayeon. Es un lindo nombre. -la otra chica lame sus labios- Sabe bien.

-Aléjate. -Mina le advierte- Incluso si está en el borde, la reclamé primero. 

-Me imaginé que eras tú. La mordida de nadie más es tan limpia.

Ese pedazo de diálogo, junto con su rara pérdida de memoria y el dolor en el cuello, le dijo a Nayeon todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la situación. 

Con su última gota de locura, abre la boca- Son vampiros.

Las dos chicas dejan de discutir y la miran boquiabiertas. 

-Me agrada. -dice la misteriosa chica, hay una sonrisa en sus labios- Vamos, Mina, ¿no puedes compartir?

-¿Qué… ¡no! -Mina sacude fuerte la cabeza y es -Nayeon quedará loca para cuando la noche acabe- tierno- Vete, necesita dormir, tenemos lecciones mañana.

-Meh. Está bien.

La chica camina hacia Nayeon, quien todavía está sentada en el frío suelo de asfalto, y le guiña un ojo- Si alguna vez ella te aburre, llámame. Por cierto, soy Sana. 

Luego la vampira de ojos plateados salta y desaparece. 

Nayeon nota que dejó caer un pedazo de papel con su número en su regazo.

-Dios, la odio. -Mina suena increíblemente frustrada cuando ayuda a Nayeon a levantarse- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

-Uh. No.

-Bien. Lo siento mucho.

-Está… -Nayeon no tiene idea de que decir- Está bien. -mira el pedazo de papel en sus manos- ...Estoy muy cansada. Wow.

-¿Necesitas… -Mina empieza, pero Nayeon la interrumpe.

-¿Que borren mi memoria y olvidar que mi compañera es un vampiro que aparentemente me ‘reclamó’ cómo suya? Si. -suspira- ¿Lo quiero? No. -y porque está un poco loca, Nayeon se inclina y besa la mejilla de Mina- Buenas noches, Mina.

Mina se queda parada en el porche de la casa de Nayeon mientras la ve entrar, sin palabras.

Necesita borrar su memoria, eso es seguro. No era bueno para ella que su compañera caminara por ahí con esa clase de conocimiento, especialmente cuando las dos estaban unidas para trabajar por unos años más, si todo salía bien. Pero ahora que sabe que Nayeon vive justo en el borde de dos territorios, las cosas son complicadas. 

Mina toca su mejilla.

El beso se siente bien.

…

Nayeon esperaba despertar sin recordar algo, pero en lugar de eso, se encuentra a sí misma abriendo los ojos y teniendo recuerdos de anoche. Vampiros, Mina, Sana, territorios. Un beso en la mejilla.

El beso es lo que en realidad la pone nerviosa y quiere golpearse.

-Está bien, Nayeon. Solo pídele a Mina que te borre la memoria y todo estará bien. No más negocios de vampiros, sin una ansiedad aterradora, solo tú y tu sueño de ser idol. -Nayeon murmura todo el camino en el elevador.

Las puertas se abren y Mina está ahí- Buenos d…

-Tú ME MORDISTE.

Mina pone una mano en su boca e inmediatamente la lleva lejos. Nayeon nota la voz del coach vocal y probablemente la escuchó gritar. Buena esa, Nayeon. 

Una vez que están en una habitación insonorizada, Mina cierra la puerta y la suelta- Por favor, se cuidadosa. 

-¿Se cuidadosa? oh, ¿SE CUIDADOSA? Lo siento, la señorita VAMPIRO no quiere que la compañía se entere que hay un VAMPIRO entre ellos? -Nayeon sabe que está siendo una perra; Mina sí que la salvó ayer. Pero de nuevo, está un poco estresada- Lo siento, trataré de ser DISCRETA. 

Mina suspira. Espera hasta que Nayeon acabe de echar humo- ¿Ya acabaste de gritar?

-SI. -Nayeon grita- Si. Ya, estoy bien. Lo siento. Procede.

-Gracias. -Mina le hace un gesto para que se siente y Nayeon lo hace- Perdón por morderte y lo siento, me olvidé de deshacerme del dolor de cuello. Estaba… un poco nerviosa.

-...¿Qué?

-Era la primera vez que me alimentaba en un tiempo y es solo que… -Mina se estremece- Lo odio. Tener que hacer eso.

Nayeon parpadea- ¿Qué?

-Probablemente creas que estoy b…

-¿Bromeando? Si. -frunce el ceño- ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres?

Mina realmente se ofende con eso- ¡Hey!

Nayeon levanta una ceja- ¿No se supone que a los vampiros les gusta cazar a inocentes humanos y succionar toda su sangre? Al menos eso es lo que las películas dicen. 

-Las películas también dicen que los hombres lobo existen.

En realidad, Nayeon se siente increíblemente decepcionada por un segundo- …¿No existen?

-Oh por Dios.

-Bueno, ¡perdón por tener a Hollywood cómo el conocimiento básico que tengo sobre VAMPIROS!

-¡Podrías dejar de gritar! -Mina se toca el puente de la nariz- Mira, necesitamos ir a nuestra lección antes de que los demás empiecen a preguntar. Prometo que te explicaré todo después. Solo… por favor, no hagas una escena. Por favor.

Nayeon gruñe- Está bien. -pero tiene una última pregunta antes de que salgan del cuarto- ¿Por qué no borraste mi memoria ayer?

Y Mina pudo haberle dicho sobre las complicaciones con la política de los vampiros, pero en lugar fue con- No quería que olvidaras que me besaste.

Nayeon se ahoga y Mina se las arregla para reír.

…

Es algo chocante lo pacífico que pasa el día después del pequeño colapso de Nayeon. Cantan, bailan e incluso empiezan a componer una nueva canción por sí mismas, y Nayeon no se siente amenazada en lo absoluto. No como lo hizo con Sana anoche.

A la hora del almuerzo, comen de nuevo en el techo.

Nayeon lo nota inmediatamente- ¿Estás tomando refresco?

-Sip. ¿Quieres un poco? -Mina le ofrece.

-No, creí que… ¿los vampiros no pueden comer comida normal? ¿Solo sangre?

-No puedo comer cualquier tipo de comida, pero las bebidas están bien. Agua, refresco, jugo.

-Oh. -eso era raro- Eres rara.

-Aunque los vampiros como Sana no pueden. -Mina continúa en voz baja, cómo si no estuviera segura de hablar- Solo pueden beber sangre, eso es todo.

Esa simple oración ya era demasiada información. Nayeon se anima- Espera, así que hay más de un tipo de vampiros? -eso es algo que las películas no le dijeron.

-Sip. Dos de ellos.

Mina se mueve en su asiento y se acerca un poco más. Nayeon debería alejarse, pero no se siente amenazada.

-Mirame a los ojos. -Mina murmura y sus irises empiezan a arremolinarse, lentamente convirtiéndose en dorado. La boca de Nayeon se abre y se siente confusa. Entonces, Mina se aleja.

-Lo siento, quedarse viendo por mucho tiempo es peligroso. -Mina suena un poco culpable y le da un sorbo a su refresco.

-Ojos dorados… ¿es así como borras la memoria de las personas?

-Si. Soy un vampiro de ojos dorados. Sana es uno de ojos plateados. Somos… algo diferentes en muchos aspectos. Estilos de vida, valores.

Nayeon está interesada.

-Bueno, cuéntame todo. -dice un poco más emocionada de lo que debería. Mina solo sonríe y le toca la frente juguetonamente.

-Después. Tienes canciones que memorizar. -acaba su refresco y se levanta para irse.

Nayeon se queja- Minaaaa… -pero eventualmente la sigue, también sonriendo. 

…

La lección acaba antes ese día. La coach vocal le da una palmada en la espalda a Nayeon después de la clase- Estás mejorando mucho, sigue así.

Nayeon se inclina con una gran sonrisa y le agradece. Mina mira con afecto. Ambas entran al elevador para bajar al lobby.

Nayeon nota algo dentro del elevador cuando mira al espejo. -Tu reflejo.

-¿Si?

-Así que puedes reflejarte en los espejos.

Mina rueda los ojos- Si, Nayeon.

-Y también puedes caminar bajo la luz del sol.

-Sip.

-Eres la vampiro más aburrida, ¿verdad?

-Ugh.

Nayeon sigue molestándola, porque en este punto es demasiado divertido- ¿No eres fundamentalmente una persona normal pero con mucha fuerza y un desastroso plan de dieta?

-¿Por qué no llamas a Sana si quieres salir con un vampiro tradicional? -Mina resopla y se aleja.

Nayeon se congela por un segundo, recordando con quien está tratando. Mina puede ser un vampiro agradable, pero llevarla al borde de esa manera no era inteligente. Nayeon corre para alcanzarla.

-Hey, ¡espera! Lo siento, Mina. -en serio se siente mal- Eso fue muy mierda. Seré más sensata.

-Deberías. Los vampiros son una minoría que lucha, ¿sabes? -Mina dice seriamente- Deberías leer un poco sobre la histórica persecución de vampiros inocentes. Puedo recomendarte algunos libros, si quieres. Son muy informativos.

Nayeon parpadea lentamente- ¿Estás bromeando o…?

Mina se detiene tan pronto como salen del edificio y se gira hacia ella, sin sonrisas, sin bromas- Nayeon.

Nayeon traga fuerte- ¿S-Si?

-Claro que estoy bromeando. -entonces sonríe con malicia- Tontita.

Nayeon quiere pegarle pero se resiste y sólo gruñe- Lo merecía.

No se mueven por un rato, hasta que Mina mira los alrededores y suspira- Probablemente debería de acompañarte a tu casa. Alguien podría saltar sobre ti de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué a mi? -eso es con lo que Nayeon tenía la mayor curiosidad- Primero tú, después Sana. Dos vampiros en una ronda. 

Mina debate consigo misma si explicarle ahora o después. Si hay algún vampiro cerca, definitivamente escuchará. Mina no estaba percibiendo algo, así que piensa que está bien.

-Los plateados quieren la primera probada. Eres nueva presa para ellos ya que han expandido su territorio. Eres sangre de primera.

Bueno, eso es reconfortante- Uh… ¿supongo que estoy jodida? -Nayeon frunce el ceño- Espera, pero tú me mordiste primero, ¿no? Sana incluso mencionó que alguien ya ‘había estado aquí’.

-En realidad yo no cuento. Soy una Dorada. Nuestras mordidas significan nada para ellos. En realidad no nos respetan. -Mina suena resignada.

-Así que hay una rivalidad involucrada… -Nayeon murmura para sí misma, tratando de entender lo mejor que se pueda. Ella siempre ha sido más intuitiva que la mayoría, pero todo esto estaba resultando ser más complicado de lo que esperaba.

Mina no responde a eso. Nayeon suaviza su mirada- ¿Llévame a casa? Hablamos ahí. 

Esta vez, el camino a casa es menos estresante. Con Mina a su lado, Nayeon se siente increíblemente segura. Era loco, pensar que un vampiro la estaba protegiendo de otros vampiros. 

Nayeon le robaba miradas a la chica a su lado, observando sus movimientos. Mina no es nada más que encantadora para estar cerca. Hace todo para mantener a Nayeon calmada y feliz, y eso está jugando un poco con su mente, considerando que literalmente bebió de su sangre el día anterior. 

No hay escalofríos recorriendo su espalda ni una aterradora sombra siguiéndolas, y pronto llegan a casa. Nayeon abre la puerta y entra, pero mina se detiene en el porche.

-¿Qué pasa? -Nayeon pregunta.

-Tú, eh… tienes que invitarme a entrar o no puedo pasar,

Nayeon salta- ¡LO SABÍA!

Pronto se sientan en la mesa de la cocina. Nayeon prepara una rápida cena y por puro hábito, le pregunta a Mina si quiere comer algo. Después se sonroja y murmura ‘déjalo...’. Mina se ríe, pero aún así se siente agradecida.

Aunque sí pide un poco de jugo.

-Bien, dime las mayores diferencias entre un dorado y un plateado. Y no estoy hablando sobre Pokemon. -Nayeon bromea y Mina rueda los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Estás tomando esto demasiado bien.

-Es tu culpa por no borrar mi memoria. Te aguantas.

Mina puede vivir con eso.

-Está bien. Bueno, una diferencia es el tiempo que hemos estado. Los plateados son usualmente mayores, vampiros más antiguos, quienes fueron transformados cientos de años antes, algunos incluso miles. Los dorados son relativamente nuevos. Creo que el más antiguo data en los años 70's.

Nayeon levanta sus cejas- ¿Así de joven? Wow.

-Eso es lo que nos dicen.

-Entonces, ¿cómo surgieron los vampiros dorados? -Nayeon pregunta confundida.

-Nadie sabe en realidad. Tal vez alguna mutación, ¿o evolución? No es como que tomemos clase de la biología de los vampiros en la escuela. -Mina se encoge de hombros- Me molesta también. Pero la cosa es que les molesta incluso más a  _ ellos _ . 

Mina rasca la superficie de la mesa de madera, mirándose los dedos- Los plateados son mucho más vulnerables a pesar de ser más poderosos que nosotros. Son los más cercanos a los vampiros de las películas. No pueden salir con el sol, necesitan alimentarse cada noche, pueden matarlos con estacas. Los dorados no tienen nada de eso. Nosotros podemos tener una vida como personas normales, tener pasatiempos, una vida fuera de nuestra… condición. -se ríe incómodamente- A lo mucho, tenemos que alimentarnos una vez a la semana. -Mina levanta la mirada- Pero sangre virgen como la tuya nos llena por todo un mes.

-¡No soy v...! -Nayeon se sonroja furiosamente, golpeando la mesa con las manos- ¿Cómo es que… Está bien, antes que nada, ¡no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Lo siento! -Mina salta- No era mi intención, yo…

-¡ESO no importa! -Nayeon bufa- Continúa -Nayeon murmura- Vampiro sin vergüenza…

Mina se aclara la garganta- C-Cómo sea. Porque ellos son mucho más poderosos que nosotros, pero no somos exactamente una amenaza para ellos, aprendemos a coexistir. Esta ciudad estuvo dividida en dos territorios; unos cuantos de nosotros, muchos más de ellos. -suspira- Tu casa está justo en el medio de una.

Nayeon se calma y se empieza a preocupar- ¿Eso qué significa para mi?

-Las fronteras son una clase de festín de sangre libre para todos. Los dorados tienden a alejarse porque no quieren conflictos, pero no sabía que se habían expandido cuando te mordí. Ahora que Sana lo sabe, probablemente no te dejará sola hasta que seas… bueno. Suya.

Nayeon abre la boca- ¡¿Qué?!

-Los vampiros son muy competitivos. Tomé su más preciada comida, alguien que nunca ha sido mordido antes y que es… -Mina logra detenerse antes de ser regañada de nuevo- Ya sabes. No aceptará perder contra una dorada.

Nayeon se estremece- Así que ahora soy un premio.

El aire se vuelve algo pesado de repente mientras Nayeon se queda callada, la humana aturdida y bromista ahora reemplazada por una chica preocupada y asustada. 

Mina pone una mano sobre la de Nayeon- Si te sirve de consuelo, no dejaré que lleguen a ti. Yo empecé este desastre, te protegeré.

Nayeon la mira de vuelta con un suspiro.

-Acabas de decir que son mucho más poderosos que tú. ¿No te meterás en problemas?

Mina se sorprende por eso. ¿Nayeon estaba más preocupada por la seguridad de Mina que por la de ella? Eso es estúpidamente desinteresado de su parte. 

Si tuviera el latir de un corazón, Mina estaría segura de que estaría latiendo demasiado en este momento.

-No estaré sola. Tengo unos… contactos. -Mina dice lentamente y Nayeon lo nota.

-¿Amigos vampiros?

Mina niega con la cabeza- Cazadores de vampiros.

-Oh. -las cosas se pusieron mucho más interesantes- Espera, eso es increíble.

Mina algunas veces no puede con esa chica.

La cena acaba y Nayeon se siente exhausta por toda la información. Tiene un dolor de cabeza y solo quiere tomar un baño. 

Quiere acompañar a Mina hasta la salida, pero Mina la detiene antes de que salga de la casa- Estarás a salvo dentro. Los plateados tampoco pueden entrar a menos de que sean invitados. 

Nayeon susurra- Lo sabía.

Mina niega con la cabeza con cariño.

-Gracias, Mina. -Nayeon dice- Por, ya sabes… no borrar mi memoria y contarme todo. Y también por querer protegerme. -se ríe- Siento que tengo que agradecerte por muchas cosas.

Mina solo sonríe- Creo que con otro beso bastará. -tan pronto como dice eso, Mina se hace hacia atrás y deja salir una risa rasposa- Estaba bromeando…

Pero Nayeon toma un paso hacia delante, agarra a Mina por la solapa de su chaqueta y le da otro beso en la mejilla. Se queda así más tiempo que la última vez, pero eventualmente se aleja- Por aguantar mi molesto ser hoy.

Se despide de Mina con la mano y finalmente cierra la puerta. Mina se queda parada ahí, aún un poco sorprendida. Ese beso se sintió diferente.

Sacude la cabeza y se da vuelta, deshaciéndose de pensamientos peligrosos. 

Desde lejos, unos ojos plateados la observan con una brillante sonrisa- Minari, Minari...


	2. Chapter 2

La luz de la mañana se filtra por la ventana y Nayeon se despierta con un bostezo. Se da la vuelta y se talla los ojos, su despertador zumbando. Después de apagarlo, se sienta.

Por un segundo se olvida de todo y es genial. Pero pronto su cabeza está llena de vampiros de nuevo. 

A pesar de que Mina le aseguró que los plateados no pueden salir a la luz del sol, Nayeon aún duda en salir de casa. Sin embargo, tiene una carrera de idol en la cual enfocarse, por lo que sale de casa y mira a su alrededor. Es un hermoso día y piensa en Mina, quien está esperándola.

Mientras camina hacia su nuevo trabajo, su mente divaga; piensa en el beso. Nayeon nunca había sido tan atrevida en su vida y no tiene idea de dónde salió ese coraje. Solo quería mostrar gratitud. A Mina pareció gustarle también.

Fue solo un tonto beso, se dice a sí misma. Nada especial. 

Sueña despierta durante mucho tiempo y pronto se detiene en medio de una multitud de personas que esperan para cruzar la calle. Los audífonos que habitualmente usa están guardados para que hoy pueda prestar atención a sus alrededores. Nayeon es una mujer cautelosa. 

Aún así, cuando alguien le susurra al oído, no está preparada- No me llamaste. 

Nayeon deja salir una clase de grito y salta. Es ahí cuando puede ver quien logró acercarse sin que ella se de cuenta, y lo que ve la desconcierta. 

La persona está cubierta en negro de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo una sombrilla para la sombra. Su rostro es la única piel que se muestra.

Es Sana.

-Hola. -la vampiro trata de saludar bien con la mano en el apretado atuendo.

Nayeon se toma un momento para procesar la absurda escena frente a ella, y cuando lo hace, casi se ríe. Pero entonces recuerda que está tratando con quien quiere ‘reclamarla’. Lo que sea que signifique.

Así que ataca- Te ves ridícula.

Sana solo hace un puchero- Lo sé...

Las dos se ven en silencio. Cuando la multitud se empieza a mover, Nayeon simplemente se da vuelta y se va.

-¡Hey, espera! -Sana la sigue.

-Vete o te quitaré esa sombrilla y veré cómo el sol te hace polvo.

Sana se ríe a carcajadas- En serio me agradas.

La vampiro la sigue siguiendo. Por alguna razón, Nayeon sabe que no la va a atacar. Al menos no en medio de la calle a plena luz del día. ¿Tal vez está tratando de llevarla a alguna parte?

-No va a funcionar. -Nayeon dice- No te voy a escuchar.

-Lo sé. No esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Entonces adiós. -Nayeon camina más rápido.

-Mina te dijo sobre nosotros, ¿no? -Sana la llama desde atrás- Sobre los grandes y aterradores plateados, vampiros despiadados a los que les importa una mierda su presa. 

Y Nayeon sabe que no debería de caer, pero Sana suena…

Herida.

Se detiene lo suficiente como para que Sana la alcance de nuevo, pero aún se rehúsa a mirarla- Si, lo hizo. Y sé lo que quieres.

-Reclamarte. Si, apuesto a que es lo que ella te dijo. -Sana se burla- ¿Luzco como alguien en la posición de atacarte en este momento? 

-... No. -Nayeon duda- Pero lo harás en el momento en que el sol se esconda. -termina, sin realmente creer eso, pero no puede dejar a Sana entrar. Los vampiros eran manipuladores. Al menos eso es lo que las películas dicen.

-No me creerás, pero no lo haré. -Sana dice.

-Tienes razón, no lo hago.

-... Bien, me lo merecía. -Sana asiente para sí misma, entonces continúa- Nayeon, ¿por qué tendría la necesidad de mentir? Puedo ponerte a dormir ahorita mismo si quisiera y dejarte completamente seca. 

-LANZARÉ tu sombrilla lejos. -Nayeon se pone en posición defensiva.

Sana se encoge de hombros y le ofrece la sombrilla- Está bien. Entonces, hazlo.

Nayeon finalmente se detiene, sorprendida por la respuesta. Accidentalmente, mira a Sana a los ojos. De hecho, son plateados, pero no brillan. Nayeon asume que eso significa que no está usando sus poderes.

Sana suena y luce honesta.

-...¿Qué quieres de mí, Sana?

-Quiero contarte mi parte de la historia. -Sana dice, volviendo a ocupar la sombrilla- Mina pudo decirte la suya así que se me hace justo que conozcas ambas.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Me atacaste.

-¿No Mina hizo lo mismo?

Touché.

-...Llegaré tarde. -Nayeon suspira- Te llamaré, o algo. No me siento a salvo cerca de ti.

Es todo lo que Sana quería oír. Sana sonríe- Gracias, Nay. Y no te preocupes, no te atacaré en tu camino a casa.

Nayeon se sonroja ante el apodo. Está a punto de decirle a Sana que no vuelva a llamarla así.

Pero Sana ya no está. 

…

Mina notó que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que Nayeon llegó a la compañía. No estaba tan alegre y activa como usualmente, y Mina pensó que era por toda la información que le dio ayer.

Se siente mal. Nayeon merece ser feliz, pero Mina solo la hace sentir ansiosa. 

-¿Un peso por tus pensamientos? Mina le ofrece a Nayeon un sorbo de su té tan pronto como llegan al techo para comer. 

-Mis pensamientos valen más que eso. -Nayeon sonríe, agarrando la bebida. Mina está aliviada por la broma.

-¿Dos pesos?

Nayeon la patea juguetonamente- Vamos, al menos tres. 

-¿Qué pasa? .Mina pregunta y Nayeon duda. Odia como Sana se las arregló para poner pensamientos en su cabeza con unas simples frases, haciéndola dudar de la honestidad de Mina. Se supone que debían de estar en esto juntas. Mina dijo que la iba a proteger.

-Mina… en primer lugar, ¿por qué me mordiste? -Nayeon no levanta la mirada.

La mirada de Mina cae a sus pies y juega con el borde de su blusa con nerviosismo- Porque no quería tener que cazar por un mes. Tu sangre me permitía no preocuparme por eso.

Es una buena razón, Nayeon se da cuenta- ¿Tu plan era morderme, borrar mi memoria y pretender que nada hubiera pasado?

-Si.

-¿Entonces por qué protegerme de Sana? ¿Por qué delatar quién eres? -Nayeon levanta la mirada, pero Mina no lo hace.

-Yo… -tartamudea. ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Avergonzada?- No iba a hacerlo. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que era Sana.

-¿Tienen historia?

-Algo así.

Nayeon no está segura si quiere saber los detalles- ¿Podrías borrarme la memoria si quisieras?

-Si.

-¿Lo harías? -Nayeon ni siquiera sabe por qué pregunta.

Mina frunce el ceño- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No. -Nayeon mira, mete una de sus manos en su bolsillo. Ahí siente su celular- Solo pregunto.

Mina no sabe lo que Nayeon está pensando y se siente terrible. No tiene idea de que haría si Nayeon decide salirse de la compañía gracias a eso. Apenas están empezando, aún ni siquiera tenían fecha para debutar., pero su sinergia era buena. Mina podía ver un futuro para ellas si trabajaban juntas y se esforzaban. 

También… a Mina le gusta tenerla cerca. 

Nayeon pronto rompe la tensión sonriendo y toca las costillas de Mina- No me arrepiento, sabes. Ser tu dúo, conocer sobre los vampiros, todas esas cosas locas. 

-Oh. -Mina vuelve a tener esperanza- ¿No lo haces?

-Nah. Amo el drama. 

Mina hace todo lo posible para ocultar su diversión, pero falla. Odia un poco a esta chica, pero en realidad no lo hace. 

-Así que… ¿exactamente cómo funciona todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que se necesita para transformar a alguien en vampiro? -Nayeon pregunta, bebiendo más del té de Mina.

-Depende de cuanta sangre pierdas. -Mina balancea sus piernas- Si mueres en el proceso, te transformas. 

-¿Bebiste mucho de mi?

Mina se siente tímida.

-Estás muy callada así que tomaré eso como un si. -Nayeon, por instinto, pone la mano en su cuello.

-Lo siento. -Mina dice- Solo quería asegurarme de no tener que cazar en un largo tiempo. 

-¿Pudiste haberme transformado?

-Siempre soy cuidadosa. Nunca he transformado a alguien. 

-Que vampiro tan amable eres. -Nayeon la molesta y Mina sabe hacia donde esto está llevando, pero no le importa. 

Sonríe- ¿Lo soy? Aún bebo sangre de humanos sin su consentimiento. 

-No voy a discutir contigo la moral de los vampiros en medio del almuerzo, Mina. 

-Está bien. -Mina termina su té y Nayeon se acaba su comida, así que ambas regresan a clase- Solo para estar segura. Aún somos amigas, ¿no?

Suena pequeña y frágil. Nayeon le agarra la mano- Claro que si, loser. Eres mi vampira en brillante armadura. 

Mina se ríe- Ew.

Salen del techo y Nayeon se siente mejor. No tiene razón para molestar a Mina. La chica ha sido completamente transparente con ella, incluso si tiene historia con otros vampiros, aparentemente. Tal vez se lo diga a su tiempo.

Aún así, Nayeon no le dice sobre Sana. 

…

Tienen una prueba de resistencia como última lección del día, y eso significa hacer planchas. El entrenador le pide a cada aprendiz aguantar todo el tiempo que puedan. Nayeon logra aguantar tres minutos y medio.

Mina es la última en bajar. Le sonríe con burla a su dúo y Nayeon murmura un ‘traposa’.

En la noche, caminan juntas a casa. Nayeon ve a Mina desde un lado y la chica luce tan al borde que es algo gracioso.

Recuerda la promesa de Sana sobre no atacarla y se pregunta si la va a cumplir. 

Cuando llegan a salvo, Nayeon se muerde el labio inferior.

-Raro. -Mina observa- No sentí la presencia de un solo vampiro en todo el camino.

-¿Eso es fuera de lo común?

-Si los plateados se acaban de expandir, si. Esperaba sentirlos cerca, pero… nada. -frunce el ceño- Es como si alguien los hubiera ahuyentado. 

-Tal vez están dormidos. -Nayeon trata pero se da cuenta de lo tonto que suena al momento de que las palabras salen de su boca- Ellos duermen durante el…

-Durante el día, si. -Mina sonríe- Pero aún así, buen intento.

-Hey, mi casa está en medio de una zona de guerra, agarraré lo que pueda. -Nayeon se encoge de hombros, entonces se para frente a su puerta- ¿Quieres entrar? -se detiene- ¿Tengo que invitarte todo el tiempo o…?

-Una vez basta. -Mina se ríe- Y no, gracias. No quiero entretenerte, al menos deberías de tener una noche de sueño decente.

Nayeon quiere que Mina se quede, pero no lo dice. 

Se dan las buenas noches y esta vez no hay beso. Está mal y para nada natural, Nayeon piensa, pero no va a pedir un beso cada noche. Eso sería raro. Así que ve cómo su compañera se va. Espera que eso no sea demasiado creepy.

Finalmente, cierra la puerta, y con un bostezo y una estirada de músculos, Nayeon empieza su rutina nocturna. Va a su cuarto y se quita el maquillaje, se pone ropa cómoda. Entonces se acuesta en la cama con un largo suspiro. Tiene algo de hambre, pero su mente está en otro lado. Mira su cajón. 

El pedazo de papel con el número de Sana está dentro. Nayeon lo considera por un segundo y después sacude la cabeza. No, Sana es el enemigo, eso es lo que Mina le dijo. No quiere nada que ver con ella.

Se levanta y va a hacer algo para cenar.

Con el estómago lleno, Nayeon se sienta a ver televisión. El entretenimiento sin sentido podría ayudarla a sacar su mente del lugar donde está. Ve el final de un drama que nunca había visto y no entiende nada. Después de eso, Nayeon decide tomar una ducha. 

Ahora que está cálida y limpia. Nayeon se puede ir a dormir. Enciende la lámpara de su mesita de noche, se acomoda en la almohada, agarra un libro para leer antes de dormir. Era una noche tranquila y normal. 

Sin vampiros, sin ojos brillantes, sin problemas. 

…

Nayeon cierra el libro.

Odia esto.

Los números son difíciles de leer, pero se las arregla. Nayeon se pone el teléfono en la oreja y espera. Suena una vez, y otra más. A la tercera, alguien contesta.

-Hola, Nay.

-Hola, Sana. -en serio odia esto- Antes que nada, no me digas Nay. No somos amigas.

-Aún.

Nayeon puede ver la sonrisa burlona de Sana y odia a esa chica. Está empezando a entender por qué Mina también lo hace- Lo que sea. Así es como van a funcionar las cosas…

-¡Oh, mandona! Me encanta

-Me interrumpes una vez más…

-Lo siento.

-UGH. -Nayeon ya se está volviendo loca- Te haré algunas preguntas. Dependiendo de tus respuestas, decidiré si me estás contando la verdad o no. -Nayeon continuó, forzando a su voz a estar estable.

-Suena justo.

-Yo tengo el control de esta conversación, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si, señora.

-...Tal vez soy mandona.

-Un poco.

-Bien, bien. -Nayeon empieza con la prueba- Dime la mayor diferencia entre Dorados y Plateados.

Sana no pierde el tiempo con acertijos- Los plateados no pueden estar en contacto directo con el sol, tenemos que alimentarnos todas las noches, no podemos borrar la memoria, nos pueden matar fácilmente con una estaca…

-Espera, ¿no pueden borrar la memoria? -Nayeon interrumpió.

-Nop. Solo podemos ponerlos a dormir. -Sana contesta simplemente.

-Oh. Bien, la siguiente pregunta. -hasta ahora, todo va con lo que Mina le dijo- Sobre las estacas. ¿Los Dorados no pueden morir de esa forma? 

-Nah. Solo hay una manera de matar a los Dorados. 

-...¿Cómo?

-Cortándoles la cabeza, tontita. 

Nayeon siente como se le revuelve el estómago y ya no quiere pensar en eso- Cambiando de tema. Si tu…  _ tipo  _ es mucho más vulnerable, ¿cómo es que ustedes no son los que están asustados de los Dorados?

Sana en serio se ríe- Porque podemos arrancarles la cabeza con un dedo, Nayeon.

Eso hace a Nayeon temblar y mira por la ventana, solo para estar segura de que Sana no está ahí viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Solo hay oscuridad. Nayeon pega sus rodillas a su pecho- ¿Lo has hecho?

-¿Hm?

-¿Matar a otro vampiro?

Hay silencio por un momento y entonces Sana responde- Claro. -hay silencio por otro momento. Sana vuelve a hablar- ¿Aún estás ahí?

-Si. Sólo… deja que todo me entre.

-Toma tu tiempo. Oh, espera, tengo que estar en silencio por un rato.

Alguien grita en el teléfono, pero es cortado tan pronto como pasa. Nayeon casi tira su celular al otro lado de la habitación. Toma un largo suspiro y solo espera, sus manos sudando y su corazón acelerado. 

Después de unos segundos, Sana está de regreso- ¡Lo siento por eso! La cena casi se escapa.

Nayeon levanta sus cobijas- ¡No necesitaba saber eso!

Sana se ríe de nuevo- No lo entiendo, ¿eres amiga de un vampiro pero aún encuentras los rituales de vampiros raros? ¿Mina no te dijo sobre todo esto?

-¿Asqueroso? ¿Monstruoso? -Sana suena seria por primera vez- Porque es lo que ambas somos, Nayeon.

-Ella no lo disfruta al hacerlo. -Nayeon dice antes de que pueda detenerse a sí misma. Defender a un vampiro. ¿Cómo es que llegó ahí?

-Si, claro. -hay algo en la voz de Sana, pero Nayeon no puede descubrir lo que es. La vampiro cambia de tema- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? 

Nayeon baja las piernas- Si. Uh. -de repente todas sus preguntas se desvanecen y ya no se siente tan confrontativa- ¿Qué edad tienes, Sana?

-Cuatrocientos treinta y cinco. 

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creerías que perdemos la cuenta después de unos cuantos siglos, pero los vampiros siempre celebran su cumpleaños. ¡El mío es el 29 de diciembre! -se ríe- Lo cual apesta un poco porque las personas siempre usan bufanda en invierno.

Nayeon supone que es una broma entre vampiros- Pero… ¿qué edad tenías cuando te transformaste?

-Bien, no lo sabías así que no me molestaré, pero esa es una pregunta muy grosera para hacerle a un vampiro, Nay. 

-O-Oh, lo siento no lo… -frunce el ceño- Es una broma.

-Claro que es una broma. 

Ustedes los vampiros tienen un sentido del humor de la mierda.

-Pero en realidad no importa. -Sana finalmente decide dejar de molestarla- Tenía más o menos tu edad.

-Ya veo. -Nayeon se acuesta mirando la pared- Los plateados son los vampiros más viejos, ¿cierto? Y los Dorados apenas aparecieron recientemente. 

-Así es. -Sana suena distante.

-¿Es por eso que los resientes tanto? -Nayeon es cuidadosa con sus palabras- Porque ellos pueden seguir viviendo su vida, mientras tú simplemente… no podrías. 

No hay respuesta por un momento. Nayeon piensa que lo arruinó todo al arriesgarse.

-Ouch. -Sana se ríe levemente.

Nayeon siente la necesidad de disculparse, pero piensa que solo hará a Sana más molesta- Así que es eso.

-Los vampiros son criaturas orgullosas. No todo es sol y arcoíris entre los Plateados. Somos territoriales, enojones y podemos destruirnos desde adentro sin ayuda. -Nayeon escucha a Sana bufar- ¿Los Dorados? No les importa nada de eso. Ellos pueden tener pasatiempos, amigos, una familia. ¡Ni siquiera tienen que preocuparse por ser atrapados bebiendo sangre una vez a la semana! Borrar la memoria si que es un poder increíble, huh… -suena anhelante- Desearía poder matarlos a todos yo misma.

Por primera vez, Nayeon siente que Sana bajó la guardia. Ese odio puro y crudo hacia las personas que lo tienen mejor que ellos sin otra razón que no sea haber nacido como fueron.

Algunos humanos podrían identificarse, Nayeon piensa.

-Me quedé sin preguntas. -Nayeon finalmente dice.

-¿Me estabas escuchando? -Sana pregunta con un gruñido. Suena como si se acabara de levantar y empezara a caminar.

-Sip.

-¡Bien! Solo tengo una simple petición, si estás interesada.

-¿Qué es? -Sana no responde y Nayeon frunce el ceño- ¿Hola?

-Lo siento, me picaba la oreja y tuve que quitarme mis audífonos.

Nayeon parpadea- Audífonos.

-No tienes idea de lo útiles que son cuando estás cazando y quieres platicar.

-Siento que estoy teniendo un sueño febril. -Nayeon iba a golpear un vampiro para el final de la semana.

-Como sea, ¿te gusta escribir? -Sana continua.

-¿Escribir? ¿Cómo historias? -Nayeon frunce el ceño.

-En general.

-O sea, tuve diarios antes…

-¡Perfecto! -Sana sonríe- Me gustaría que lleves un diario sobre los vampiros. 

Viene de la nada que Nayeon se siente mareada- ¿Disculpa?

-Un diario. Solo escribe las cosas que observes cuando estés alrededor de Mina, o cuando hablas conmigo. Si conoces a otro vampiro, escríbelo. Cómo se comportan, si son Plateados o Dorados. Cosas cómo esas. 

Nayeon no lo entiende- Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque nadie más lo ha hecho.

-Eso es imposible. -Nayeon siente que su corazón se acelera- ¿Nadie en el mundo tiene un diario sobre los vampiros? ¿Una búsqueda, un maldito doctorado?

-Nop. -Sana se encoge de hombros.

-Pero…

-¿Sabes que quería hacer cuando estaba viva? -Nayeon siente que una bomba va a llegar- Una historiadora.

Sip. Una bomba.

Nayeon no necesita que Sana continúe- Quieres que siga con tu sueño.

-¡Nuestra historia merece ser documentada! Tengo unas cuantas cosas escritas, ¿pero dónde está lo bueno si un vampiro escribe de sí mismo? Necesitamos una perspectiva humana de las cosas. 

La responsabilidad era mucha.

-¿Es una clase de truco? -Nayeon casi le está rogando a Sana que admita que es todo una farsa.

-No. Puedes negarte, ¿sabes? -Sana contesta.

Nayeon quiere. No puede cargar con todo un legado por cuenta propia, sabiendo solo la superficie de lo que es un vampiro.

-...¿Tengo que responderte ahora? -Nayeon pregunta lentamente.

-Ni siquiera tienes que responderme. -hay algo de viento. Sana acaba de saltar muy alto- Solo quiero que lo consideres.

-¿Dejarás de cazarme si lo hago? -Nayeon, de alguna manera, también sabe la respuesta a eso.

-No. -Sana responde casualmente.

-¿Entonces por qué debería de hacer lo que dices? -va a volverse loca.

-Como te dije, no tienes que hacerlo. Solo quería hacerte una oferta, pero aún quiero clavar mis dientes en tu carne. Tu sangre es muy especial como para que se desperdicie. -Sana se lame los labios.

-¡Si dices la palabra con V juro por Dios!

Escucha a Sana reírse fuertemente del otro lado y suspira. Nayeon se gira y hunde su rostro en la almohada por un momento antes de resurgir- ¡Toda esta conversación fue sin sentido!

-¿Lo fue? -Sana dice- Respondí todas tus preguntas y te di algo muy valioso.

-¿¿Valioso??

-La curiosidad humana trabaja mejor cuando es estimulada.

-Voy a colgar. -Nayeon ha tenido suficiente- Y le voy a decir todo a Mina mañana.

-Siéntete libre de hacerlo. Ella no es una amenaza. -Sana se ríe ligeramente.

-¡Adiós!

-Buenas noches. No dejes que el vampiro te muerda.

Nayeon cuelga y lanza el teléfono a la almohada con un grito. 

Está a punto de apagar la luz cuando se detiene. La oscuridad la asusta. Sana aún va a cazarla. Hay más vampiros ahí fuera que tal vez estén interesados en su sangre. Mina no podría protegerla por sí sola. 

Recuerda algo que Mina le dijo.

Cazadores de vampiros.

Con una oleada de rabia, Nayeon se levanta y abre su cajón, buscando algo. Finalmente lo encuentra, un simple cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Ambos son relativamente nuevos, siendo regalos de su madre de unos cuantos meses atrás. 

Se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a escribir. 

_ Hoy un vampiro me pidió que documente su historia. Este mismo vampiro quiere mi sangre.  _

_ Los vampiros parecen operar con un retorcido código moral que no puedo comprender. Pero una cosa si lo hago: hay mucho despecho. _

_ Así que lo haré. Escribiré tu historia por puro despecho. _

_ Documentaré cada paso y acción que tomes, la forma de tu rostro y el color de tus ojos. Así cuando me cazes y pienses que me tienes acorralada, pueda darme la vuelta y ver la estaca de un cazador de vampiros atravesando tu pecho.  _

_ No te preocupes, no serás olvidada.  _

Nayeon cierra la libreta y regresa a la cama, finalmente apagando las luces. 

Ya no está asustada.

Sabe exactamente con quién está lidiando, y se va a asegurar de darle a Sana la percepción humana de las cosas, si eso es lo que quiere tan desesperadamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es solamente una traducción todos los derechos a niigoki, quien creó la historia. Pueden seguirlo en twitter (@niigoki_).


	3. Chapter 3

Jeongyeon no está teniendo un buen día. Hay más papeles en su escritorio que ayer, no puede encontrar su pluma para rellenarlos y deshacerse de las tontas burocracias, y su hermana está fuera resolviendo un caso. Odia no poder estar con ella.

Alguien toca y abre la puerta de su oficina, asomando su cabeza- Yoo, el jefe te llama. 

Un mal día.

Jeongyeon se rinde con la pluma y va a la oficina de su jefe con un suspiro exasperado. Ya sabe de que trata todo esto.

-Señora, nuestro agente especial casi está aquí… -Jeongyeon escucha a su jefe tratar de calmar a alguien dentro de la oficina.

-¡Quiero que lidien con esto ahora mismo! -hay una señora gritando y Jeongyeon rueda los ojos abriendo la puerta.

-Agente especial Yoo Jeongyeon. -se presenta a sí misma mostrando su ID rápidamente y se sienta frente a la señora- Acabemos con esto. Empiece.

-¡Esto! -la mujer apunta a su cuello, rojo e hinchado- ¿¿Ve esto??

-Lo veo. -Jeongyeon no vacila.

-Una… COSA me atacó anoche. Estaba camino a casa, eran las 10pm, como usualmente. Mi barrio es increíblemente seguro y pacífico, ¡así que nunca me tuve que preocupar! ¿Pero ahora? ¡Quiero que la policía busque toda el área y encuentre a ese LUNÁTICO! -el rostro de la mujer está rojo y respira pesadamente. Está asustada y furiosa.

Jeongyeon mira a su jefe sentado a lado de la víctima y levanta sus cejas lentamente. Un código.

El hombre entiende y suspira, levantándose- No se preocupe, señora, nuestro oficial la ayudará. Si me disculpa.

-¿TÚ a dónde vas? -la mujer pregunta aún molesta.

-¿Señora, cuál es su nombre? -pregunta Jeongyeon mientras saca algo de su bolsillo.

-Kim Shinyoung. ¿Acaso importa? La criatura no preguntó por mi nombre. -se inclina hacia el frente- ¿Quiere saber lo que creo que me pasó?

-Dígame. -Jeongyeon no levanta la mirada.

-Vampiros. -susurró.

-No me diga. -Jeongyeon finalmente revela la cosa en la palma de su mano, un pequeño colgante de cruz de plata. Lo levanta al nivel de los ojos de Shinyoung- ¿Podría mirar hacia acá?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

El colgante empieza a balancearse lentamente- Solo por un momento. Está bien. Aquí está a salvo.

Su voz se hace más profunda y suave, aterciopelada y dulce para los oídos. Los ojos de Shinyoung siguen el colgante por cuenta propia, Jeongyeon sigue hablando- Tu nombre es Kim Shinyoung, ¿cierto?

-...Si. -La mujer obedece vacilante.

-Ayer estabas regresando a casa, como usualmente. Había un muy buen clima. -Jeongyeon continúa- Camino a casa, recibiste una llamada de una amiga. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Una llamada de… -Shinyoung parpadea lentamente- ¿Yongdonnie?

-Si. Yongdonnie te llamó y preguntó si querías ir a un bar. Ambos no se habían ido de fiesta en un buen rato.

-Oh. Eso es cierto.

-Decidiste complacerla porque la extrañabas demasiado. -Jeongyeon continúa moviendo el colgante de izquierda a derecha lentamente- Te encontraste con Yongdonnie en el bar y ambas bebieron mucho. ¿Recuerdas eso, Shinyoung?

Frunce el ceño- Cierto… si, si, nos pasamos de copas…

-Tu mente se vuelve un poco borrosa después de eso y no recuerdas demasiado. Pero un chico te sacó a bailar, ¿no es así?

-Un chico… -Shinyoung sonríe tontamente- Ningún chico sacaría a bailar a alguien como yo.

-Eso no es verdad. -Jeongyeon hace su voz más suave- Después de todo, tienes un chupetón.

-¿Chu...petón? -Shinyoung se pone la mano en el cuello sintiendo el dolor. Eso la despierta- Un chupetón. Cierto, el… -se sonroja, dándose cuenta de sus alrededores- Oh, por, esto es… ¡muy vergonzoso! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Jeongyeon aleja el colgante y sonríe suavemente- No te preocupes. 

La sesión termina con Shinyoung disculpándose por la confusión con una profunda inclinación y las mejillas rojas. Recuerda tomar mucho y probablemente soñó con todo el ataque. Jeongyeon sonríe gentilmente y la dirige fuera del edificio.

Después de que regresó a su oficina, suspira, exhausta. 

-¿Así que...? -el Sr. Moon, su jefe, está sentado en su silla cuando camina dentro- ¿Ya está hecho?

Jeongyeon lo mira fijamente- Odia cómo sigues obligándome a hacer esto en lugar de simplemente matar al maldito vampiro. 

Se levanta con un gruñido- Sip, bueno, no podemos tener todo en la vida, Jeongyeon. 

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? -lo sigue con los ojos, brazos cruzados.

-Trabajando.

-¿Dónde?

-Área 9. -rueda los ojos- Es la mitad del día, Jeongyeon, te preocupas demasiado.

Jeongyeon golpea la mesa, asustándolo- No tienes idea de cómo es, así que cállate. 

El Sr. Moon está a punto de contestar, pero Jeongyeon tiene esa mirada en los ojos. La que ha visto ya demasiadas veces. No es un buen día para molestar a su más preciada cazadora de vampiros.

-...Sugiero que empieces a llenar esos papeles. -es lo único que dice antes de irse. 

Las manos de Jeongyeon tiemblan.

Se controla y finalmente encuentra su maldito bolígrafo. Se sienta, mira los papeles aturdida y gruñe. Esto es una estupidez. Debería de estar deshaciéndose de esas abominaciones, no escribiendo informes. 

Mira al viejo portarretrato de su familia en su escritorio y suspira. 

Un mal día.

…

-Bien. En la escala del uno al diez, -Nayeon gruñe mientras se para de manos, Mina agarrando sus piernas por estabilidad- ¿que tan mala es mi pose? 

-Tengo que decir que no eres muy buena en esto. -Mina responde.

-Yo trabajo con números, Mina.

-Tres. -la deja ir y Nayeon se cae.

-Nunca voy a debutar. -Nayeon dice desde el suelo respirando pesadamente.

Mina la enfrenta, boca abajo. Le da un golpecito en la frente- Si lo vas a hacer. Mi carrera depende de ti, ni se te ocurra renunciar.

Nayeon cierra los ojos- Sabía que estaba siendo usada. 

Se ríen y Mina la ayuda a levantarse. Nayeon insiste en intentarlo una y otra vez, y siguen así hasta la hora del almuerzo.

El techo ya es su lugar especial, así que suben después de que Mina agarra un refresco. El clima es tranquilo y Nayeon luce feliz.

-Bien, pregunta de vampiros. -Nayeon dice y Mina rueda los ojos con afecto.

-Dispara.

-Sangre de animales. ¿Puedes beberla? 

-Si, -mira hacia abajo- pero normalmente tenemos que matar a animal para poder satisfacernos, así que trato de no hacerlo.

-Oh, no. Ahora estoy triste. -Nayeon frunce el ceño.

-¡Tú preguntaste!

-Así que la sangre humana es lo que todos prefieren. -Nayeon habla como si estuviera hablando sobre algo trivial. Estos días no se detiene mucho a pensar las cosas. 

-Usualmente.

-Vaya mierda. -mira a Mina- Dime, ¿tienes alguna pregunta humana?

-...Fui humana una vez, Nayeon.

-Oh, cierto. -Nayeon se siente como idiota, entonces recuerda algo- Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Te tomó bastante preguntar eso. -Mina se burla. Se inclina hacia atrás, ambas manos en el banco, y mira hacia el cielo.

Nayeon se muerde el labio inferior- No tienes que responder si…

-Tengo veintiséis.

-Oh. -no esperaba que la respuesta sea tan normal- Así que… te transformaste… -Nayeon se siente incómoda preguntando eso, especialmente considerando las bromas molestas de Sana. Trata de no pensar en eso. 

-Tenía veinte cuando me transformaron. -Mina suena distante- Al principio enloquecí, pero… -se detiene- tuve suerte, supongo.

-¿Huh?

Mina duda, aún evitando la mirada de Nayeon. No quería que se metiera en esto tan temprano. Honestamente, nunca quiere que se meta en esto, punto- Solo digamos que, a pesar de todo, los vampiros se cuidan unos a otros. 

Nayeon está confundida. 

Mina se levanta- Deberíamos de regresar.

Golpea a Nayeon que nunca se detuvo a pensar cómo se debería sentir despertar un día y darte cuenta que necesitas beber sangre humana para sobrevivir. Debe de ser algo increíblemente solitario. A no ser que tengas a alguien con experiencia para ayudarte. 

Nayeon se pregunta si Mina tiene una familia de vampiros. 

…

El día pasa y Nayeon tiene más preguntas, pero no puede darse el lujo de pensar en ellas. Tiene canciones y coreografías que memorizar. Ser idol es difícil.

Piensa en la conversación que tuvo con Sana y el hecho de que no le está diciendo a Mina sobre eso. Lo va a hacer, después de clase.

-Mina, Nayeon, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? -el Sr. Park las llama al final del día y las dos lo siguen de inmediato. Su oficina sigue igual de grande que el primer día que la vio. 

-Bueno, iré al grano. -él sonríe- Su canción debut está lista.

Es como si todo lo demás desapareciera.

-Se llama ‘Sangre de Paloma’ y es una canción R&B. Mañana tendrán sus muestras y empezarán a trabajar en la coreografía. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nayeon casi se ahoga con el nombre de la canción. Que ironía- ¡N-No, señor!

-Gracias, Sr. Park. -Mina hace una inclinación elegantemente y el corazón de Nayeon se dispara.

Nayeon se olvida completamente de Sana, y los vampiros, y cómo su vida aún estaba en peligro. Iba a ser una idol. Su sueño en realidad se estaba haciendo realidad.

Mina la agarra del antebrazo cuando comienzan a caminar hacia casa de Nayeon- ¿Estás viva?

-No. -se disocia- Soy una idol.

-Te acostumbras al sentimiento. -Mina sonríe, entonces se queda en silencio por un rato- En realidad quería hablarte sobre algo.

-No, por favor, no termines conmigo, ¡mejoraré al pararme de manos!

-Que ridícula. -Mina se ríe y a Nayeon le gusta escuchar su risa- Pero en serio. Es sobre mi… amigos cazadores. -Mina continúa y Nayeon deja de bromear para prestar atención.

-Oh, cierto. Está eso. -recuerda las cosas que escribió en su diario y la recorre un escalofrío- ¿Cómo va?

-Trataré de verlos mañana. Bueno, a uno de ellos.

-¿Y el otro? -Nayeon supone que mientras más cazadores, mejor van a estar protegidas.

-Son hermanas, pero muy diferentes la una de la otra cuando se trata de negocios con vampiros. -Mina suspira- La menor mataría a cualquier Plateado a la vista. La mayor no es tan… extrema.

-¿Y con quien te vas a ver? Nayeon esperaba una respuesta, pero recibió otra.

-La mayor.

-Oh. -Nayeon piensa en lo que Mina dijo anteriormente sobre los vampiros cuidándose entre si y deja a su mente vagar. 

Después de todo, tal vez era difícil para ellos matarse entre sí. 

-¿Estás molesta? -Mina pregunta.

-N-No. Solo sorprendida, supongo. -pone las manos en sus bolsillos- Tú… en realidad no quieres matar a Sana, ¿verdad?

Mina no responde, y eso lo dice todo.

Después de todo, tal vez Nayeon no es la indicada para escribir sobre vampiros.

…

Sana aparece esa noche, y tampoco algún otro vampiro. Una vez que Nayeon llega a casa, Mina sonríe- Bueno, te veré mañana para la gran canción debut.

-Mina. -Nayeon la detiene. Necesita decirle sobre su conversación con Sana. Tal vez eso la haga cambiar de opinión.

Pero se detiene. Todo ese despecho, rabia, es como si se hubiera quedado dentro del diario. Nayeon ya no se siente así.

En el fondo lo entiende. Los vampiros eran brutales y monstruosos y malignos.

Pero eran los únicos que se entendían entre sí.

-Nada. -sacude la cabeza y toma un paso hacia atrás. Va a dejar a Mina lidiar con la situación de la manera que más le parezca- Espero puedas hablar con la cazadora. Tal vez solo podríamos… asustar a Sana un poco.

El pecho de Mina se hincha con emoción y se muerde el labio inferior- Si. Merece estar asustada por una vez.

Nayeon le da una sonrisa genuina.

…

La primera cosa que Mina y Nayeon piensan sobre su canción debut es lo sensual que es. Cuando Mina empezó su carrera de idol, sus canciones eran sobre un inocente amor y anhelo, ¿pero ahora?

Si pudiera sonrojarse, lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Que piensan? -El Sr. Park preguntó sonriendo animadamente.

Las dos chicas compartieron miradas, discutiendo telepáticamente sobre quién hablaba primero. Mina suspira y ante los ojos de cachorrito de Nayeon decide sacrificarse.

-Es muy diferente a lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora. -dice con cuidado.

-Es muy caliente. -Nayeon no puede controlarse.

Mina como que quiere morir de nuevo, pero el Sr. Park luce encantado con la respuesta- ¡Eso es bueno, entonces! Quiero que sean atrevidas y únicas. La industria lo necesita.

-Claro. -Mina asiente profesionalmente. Nayeon le muestra al CEO los pulgares y una sonrisa; Mina la golpea con el codo.

-Ahora su instructor de baile les mostrará la coreografía. -El Sr. Park les dice, entonces recuerda algo- ¡Oh! También me gustaría que pensaran en un nombre para su dúo. 

-¿Un nombre? -Nayeon parpadea.

-Bueno, no pueden ir por ahí llamándose ‘Minayeon’, ¿o si? ¡Sean creativas! -con las últimas palabras del Sr. Park, salen hacia la sala de práctica.

Mina se está paniqueando un poco, preguntándose que clase de baile acompañará a  _ esa  _ canción. 

-De todos modos, Namina es mejor que Minayeon. -Nayeon murmura mientras entran al elevador y Mina gira los ojos. La chica la hace sentir menos nerviosa. Tan tonta. 

No es tan malo como pensaba. El baile es bastante simple, y solo tienen que tirarse al suelo una vez. El resto son movimientos lentos acompañando el beat.

Aunque hay un movimiento que concierne a Mina.

Uno donde Nayeon pretende morderle el cuello desde atrás. La ironía.

-Tomemos un descanso para tomar agua. -el instructor dice después de enseñarles el primer verso. Lo están haciendo increíblemente bien y reciben cumplidos, por lo que aumenta su moral.

Nayeon toca la mejilla de Mina cuando salen de la habitación- Oh, cómo cambian las cosas.

-Tú. Cállate.

Y porque al universo le gusta torturar a Mina, pronto llegan a la parte de la mordida en la coreografía.

Y Nayeon se traba.

-Una vez más. Nayeon, tu tiempo está mal. -el instructor de baile indica- Tienes que moverte detrás de ella antes de que el coro termine.

Ella solo asiente.

Lo intenta de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Cuando se las arregla para tener el tiempo correcto, su mano luce incómoda en el pecho de Mina. Vacila demasiado y no la toca en lo absoluto. Arruina el flujo de la práctica.

-Está bien. -el instructor suspira, claramente frustrado- Es suficiente por hoy.

Las dos chicas colapsan cerca del espejo respirando pesadamente. El instructor agarra su toalla y una camiseta extra y camina frente a ellas- Les sugiero que practiquen esta parte por cuenta propia. Necesitan confiar más en la otra para que esto funcione. 

-Si, señor. -Ambas contestan, sonando derrotadas.

El silencio en la habitación se siente pesado cuando él se va. Nayeon quiere decir algo, pero está muy avergonzada de sí misma como para empezar. Bebe algo de agua, entonces levanta la mirada- Mina…

-Opals.

Nayeon se detiene- ¿Huh?

-Un nombre para el dúo. -Mina sonríe gentilmente- Pensemos en algo juntas.

Nayeon sabe que está tratando de levantarle el ánimo y siente una calidez increíble en su pecho. Mina realmente se volvió buena en saber cómo tratarla. 

-Bueno. -Nayeon gira su cuerpo así sus rodillas se tocan- Pero opals apesta.

-¡Mala!

Se ríen juntas y el aire ya no es tan pesado.

Van y vienen, lanzando nombres tontos, pero no logran ponerse de acuerdo en uno. Para ese entonces, la hora del almuerzo terminó, pero Nayeon ni siquiera tiene hambre. Se divirtió demasiado.

La siguiente clase es canto.

Si la dejaran, Mina podría perderse en la voz de Nayeon todos los días.

-Creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a la canción. -Nayeon dice mientras espera que Mina se cambie de ropa. Es la tarde, y ambas están solas en el baño- Solo me gustaría que el baile no fuera tan… incómodo.

-Toda tu pose está mal. -Mina contesta- Así no es como muerdes a alguien.

-¿Huh? Vamos, ¿me estás diciendo que hay una manera adecuada para morder un cuello? -Nayeon se cruza de brazos.

-En realidad si. -Mina se abotona la blusa- Es por eso que luce tan incómodo en el espejo.

-Eso es tonto.

-No confiar en un verdadero vampiro es tonto. -Mina sonríe con burla.

-Bien, entonces muéstrame. -las palabras salen de su boca antes de que pueda pensar en ellas, pero cuando su cerebro procesa lo que acaba de decir, Nayeon se congela.

Mina se detiene y la mira, su blusa aún medio abierta. El silencio es cortante.

-Bien. -dice Mina. Se mueve hacia Nayeon, lentamente.

Mina se detiene frente a ella y se quedan mirando por unos segundos. A Nayeon le gustan sus ojos dorados. Ahorita no están brillando, pero aún así son fascinantes. Siempre lo ha pensado.

Entonces, Mina se ríe- Estaba brome…

-Hazlo. -Es un reto. Nayeon odia perder.

Esto agarra a Mina con la guardia baja, aún más cuando Nayeon se da vuelta y mueve su cabello para que su cuello esté expuesto.

Evoca algo en Mina que ella odia.

Nayeon mira sobre su hombro- ¿Así que…?

Mina agarra su torso, sus dedos moviéndose al punto de pulso. El agarre de Mina en sus costillas es fuerte. Nayeon deja salir un sonido. Es maravilloso y terrible al mismo tiempo, y no tiene idea si el sentimiento en todo su cuerpo es por alguna clase de habilidad vampírica.

Es intoxicante.

Mina la agarra de la barbilla para que Nayeon pueda verse a sí misma en el espejo.

Mina se acerca a su oreja y habla lentamente- No hagas esto. No a mi, ni a ningún otro vampiro.

Nayeon solo puede asentir. Se siente absolutamente impotente en este momento. Mina suena completamente como alguien más.

-No tienes idea de lo bien que sabes. -Entonces, Mina se empuja hacia atrás.

Mina se aleja tan lejos como el pequeño baño le permite y terminó de abotonarse la blusa- Aún tengo que verme con la cazadora, así que vamos. 

-Si. Claro. -la garganta de Nayeon está seca. Sus piernas se sienten como gelatina, pero se las arregla para seguir a Mina una vez que está lista.

No hablan demasiado.

El camino a casa es silencioso y Nayeon se arrepiente de todo. Sabe lo peligrosos que pueden ser los vampiros considerando todo lo que Mina y Sana le siguen diciendo, peró aún así se arriesgó así. Claramente no estaba en posición para bromear.

Su despedida es amarga.

Mina se va.

…

Jeongyeon termina de firmar su nombre en el último papeleo del día y respira con alivio. Le tomó horas, pero su escritorio finalmente está limpio de nuevo. Busca su celular, pero la puerta de su oficina se abre antes de que pueda agarrarlo.

-¡Seungyeon! -le sonríe a su hermana.

-Hey. -Seungyeon sonríe de regreso, inclinándose para darle a Jeongyeon un medio abrazo- ¿Día ocupado?

-Día aburrido. Al menos ya terminé con el papeleo.

-Buen trabajo. -se mueve hacia su propio escritorio, a lado del de Jeongyeon, y pone su abrigo en la silla- Ve primero a casa, Jeong. Tengo una reunión. 

-¿Una reunión? ¿Con quién? -cuando Seungyeon duda al contestar, Jeongyeon sabe que algo pasa. No se guardan secretos entre ellas- ¿Qué pasa, Sis?  **_(Sis es diminutivo de sister, lo cual significa hermana)_ **

-Nada. -Seungyeon suena cansada- Mira, juro que no es nada peligroso. Confía en mí, ¿si?

A Jeongyeon no le gusta.

-Confío en ti. -Jeongyeon baja la voz y mira hacia otro lado- Extraño cuando también confiabas en mi.

-Jeong, no hoy, ¿si? Estos dos últimos días han sido agotadores.

-¡Lo sé! Es solo…

-No grites.

Jeongyeon se detiene. Sus manos están temblando de nuevo. Toma un largo respiro para calmarse.

-Bien. -Jeongyeon se levanta, agarra su bolso y camina hacia la puerta- Dejaré la cena en el refrigerador.

-Jeong… -Seungyeon trata, pero su hermana sale de la oficina en apuros. Al menos esta vez no azotó la puerta- Maldita sea, Jeong.

No tiene tiempo para esto.

Mina está esperando. 

…

Un cazador encontrándose con un vampiro no era tan inusual como la gente piensa; lo hacen todo el tiempo durante el día. Sin embargo, reunirse en la noche era un poco más arriesgado. Pero desde que Mina y Seungyeon trabajaban hasta tarde, tenía que ser así. 

Seungyeon entra al restaurante para encontrar a Mina en seguida- Myoui.

Mina sonríe un poco- Tan formal. 

-Protocolo, más que nada. -Seungyeon contesta, sentándose y poniendo la servilleta en su regazo- ¿Hambrienta?

-Ya comí. -era un código. A los vampiros se les enseñó a cómo hablar con los cazadores desde una edad temprana- Aunque estoy sedienta.

-¿Agua? -pregunta Seungyeon.

-Jugo de naranja.

Seungyeon llama al mesero y ordena dos bebidas. Una vez que se va, reanuda la conversación- Tenías prisa por contactarme.

-Si.

-¿Así que…?

-Necesito encargarme de un Plateado. 

Los ojos de Seungyeon brillan- Sigue.

-Su nombre es Sana. Merodea por los bordes del sector 6 y 7. Aparentemente, recientemente se han expandido.

-Si. Es caótico. -Seungyeon suspira, frotándose las sienes- Me llamaste en lugar de a Jeongyeon por lo que no quieres a la tal Sana muerta. ¿Por qué?

Mina entonces agarra un pedazo de papel desde su bolsillo y lo pone con cuidado en la mesa, empujándolo hacia la cazadora. Seungyeon lo toma, desdoblándolo. Hay una simple oración escrita en él.

_ ‘Porque es de Jihyo.’ _

Silencio.

-...Ya veo. -Seungyeon suena distante, como si su mente estuviera yendo a miles de kilómetros por hora. Dobla el papel de nuevo, dándoselo a Mina- Gracias por llamarme y no a Jeong.

Mina asiente- Claro. 

Las bebidas llegan. Seungyeon juega con el hielo dentro de su vaso- ¿Debería de preguntar por qué te estás metiendo con su culto?

Mina no contesta.

-Te das cuenta que voy a arriesgar mi vida. -Seungyeon continúa- ¿Qué gano con eso?

-Dinero. -Mina dice, simple- Y unos cuantos secretos que pueden ayudar en tu investigación.

-¿Oh? -Seungyeon sonríe- Y pensé que ya éramos cercanas.

-Soy cercana con tu hermana. -Mina bromea, pero se arrepiente al momento de ver a Seungyeon lanzarle dagas con los ojos- Lo siento.

-Solo… déjala fuera de esto. 

-Claro.

Seungyeon se acaba el jugo, entonces baja el vaso- Bien. Voy a lastimar lo suficiente a Sana para que ya no pueda cazar. ¿Trato?

Mina duda por un momento, pero sabe que no va a conseguir algo mejor que eso por parte de un cazador- Trato.

Se dan la mano. El destino de Sana ahora está en manos de Seungyeon. No le sienta bien a Mina, a pesar de que le prometió a Nayeon que la protegería. Mina no podía hacerlo sola. 

Dejan el restaurante con sonrisas y bromas, pretendiendo ser buenas amigas. No era tan difícil. 

-Mina. -Seungyeon dice antes de irse- Sabes que si terminas llevándome hacia  _ ella _ , yo seré quien le clave la estaca a esa perra. 

El corazón de Mina se contrae. Sonríe- Lo sé.

Seungyeon asiente y se da vuelta sin otra palabra. Mina mira su espalda. Era una vista familiar.

Rezó por estar jugando bien sus cartas.

Lo que menos quería era que Jihyo se involucrara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es solamente una traducción todos los derechos a niigoki, quien creó la historia. Pueden seguirlo en twitter (@niigoki_).


	4. Chapter 4

Es un día con demasiado calor. Nayeon odia caminar bajo el sol, especialmente cuando su estómago ha estado revolviendo desde ayer. Se iba a disculpar con Mina hoy, esperando lo mejor. 

Odia pensar que su relación podría cambiar por sus acciones insensibles.

Nayeon se siente mareada. Es demasiado caliente.

Cubre sus ojos de la luz del sol mientras va a cruzar la calle. Más personas vienen, envolviéndola en una multitud, y Nayeon solo se quiere mover lejos del calor. Su cabeza se siente pesada y empieza a doler.

Su respiración se vuelve errática.

Su corazón se acelera.

Luego, un borrón. 

…

Una voz a la distancia la llama. Todo está oscuro. ¿Qué pasó?

-...ta…

Nayeon frunce el ceño. ¿Qué era eso? No puede ver.

-...charme?

La primera cosa que nota es la blancura de todo. Un techo no familiar. El olor de productos de limpieza. Nayeon aprieta los ojos.

-Señorita.

Gira el rostro y ve a una chica desconocida a su lado. Nayeon está acostada. 

-¡Está despierta! -la chica sonríe-

Nayeon aún está mareada, pero empieza a paniquearse. Ha estado alrededor de tantos vampiros en los últimos días que lo primero que asume es que ha sido capturado por uno de ellos.

Se sienta derecha y cubre su cuello con sus manos- ¡Te morderé de regreso, aléjate!

La chica parpadea- ¿Qué?

Lentamente el cerebro de Nayeon empieza a tranquilizarse y se da cuenta que está en un hospital. La chica no está vestida como una enfermera o algo, pero está claro que la está cuidando. Nayeon recuerda estar en la calle, y entonces…

-¿Me desmayé?

-Si. -la chica contesta- Lo más probable es que sea un golpe de calor. 

-Oh. -se sonroja y se siente cansada de nuevo.

-Deberías acostarte. El paquete de hielo se va a caer si te sientas así.

Nayeon se da cuenta de que está cubierta con dicho paquete de hielo. Es por eso que sintió un frío repentino- ...Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. -la chica se muerde el labio.

Nayeon suspira mientras se acuesta y deja que el hielo haga su trabajo- ¿Tú fuiste quien me ayudó?

-Oh, si. Soy Chaeyoung. En realidad soy doctora. -la chica dice tímidamente. 

-G-Gracias. -Nayeon siente más vergüenza- Dios, soy un desastre. 

Chaeyoung tararea. 

-Mmm… Cuando te cubriste el cuello… -Chaeyoung empieza a decir, pero una enfermera entra a la habitación.

-Oh, ¡está despierta!

Nayeon levanta el dedo pulgar- La doctora Chaeyoung me ayudó.

Chaeyoung se ríe incómodamente- Es parte del trabajo. -suena frustrada por la interrupción.

Le dieron una hora a Nayeon para descansar y dejar que su cuerpo se enfríe apropiadamente antes de que se siente. Después de eso, bebe demasiada agua e insiste en usar su celular para decirle a su dúo que va a llegar tarde.

-¿A qué te dedicas? -Chaeyoung pregunta.

-Estoy tratando de debutar. -suspira.

-Oh, eso es duro. -Chaeyoung se ríe un poco- He cuidado de muchos aprendices, antes. Siempre me rompe el corazón ver cómo van más adelante de lo que su cuerpo puede resistir. 

-Si, -Nayeon no sabe por qué, pero esta chica la hace sentir en calma- las cosas han estado un poco… emocionalmente agotadoras.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? -Chaeyoung se sienta de nuevo con una postura amigable- No soy terapeuta pero…

-Oh, no, no tienes que escuchar los problemas de una chica cualquiera. Ya cargaste mi trasero desmayado hasta el hospital.

-Eso lo hizo la ambulancia. -Chaeyoung hace un puchero. 

Si no fuera doctora, Nayeon le hubiera agarrado las mejillas. ¿Qué pasa con esta adorable chica?- Tal vez, pero ya he causado suficientes problemas.

-De hecho, trabajo aquí.

-...Mira, me estoy quedando sin excusas.

Chaeyoung sonríe- Bien.

-¿Qué ibas a preguntar sobre mi cuello?

Chaeyoung se detiene y evita su mirada- Oh, solo me preguntaba por qué dijiste lo que dijiste. Algo sobre morder, mientras te cubrías el cuello…

-¿Oh, eso? -Nayeon piensa rápidamente- Cuando estaba inconsciente solamente tuve una… pesadilla.

-¿Sobre?

-Uh. Los chupetones de mi ex.

-Oh.

Silencio.

-Así que era eso. -Chaeyoung dice lentamente.

-Si. Una terrible experiencia.

-Chupetones.

-Si. -Nayeon asiente.

-Nada como.... ¿fuera de lo común?

-Cómo… ¿qué?

-No sé. Cómo… mordeduras. Y cuellos.

-...¿Cómo chupetones?

-No, cómo… o sea, ¿supongo?

-Si.

Más silencio.

-¡B-Bueno! -Nayeon bebe más agua y finalmente saca las piernas de la camilla, levantándose -Ha sido un placer, pero en serio me tengo que ir. Mi compañera probablemente está enojada conmigo. Más de lo que ya está.

-!C-Claro¡ Deberías de descansar. Te voy a dar una nota donde diga que estás enferma. -Chaeyoung también se levanta.

Chaeyoung la lleva a la salida por si misma, saludando a otros enfermeros y doctores en el camino. Parece ser popular en el hospital. Nayeon se pregunta qué tan grande es la chica.

También piensa en Mina y la reprimenda que va a recibir cuando regrese, y se siente triste.

-Tómate la libertad de venir si te sientes mal de nuevo. -Chaeyoung sonríe y automáticamente las puertas se abren para que Nayeon salga.

-Gracias por todo, Doc. En serio. -Nayeon le da la mano y nota que están sudorosas.

-Por supuesto. Y, -Nayeon baja la voz- si empiezas a tener más pesadillas, también puedes venir, ¿sabes?

-Uh… claro.

Nayeon sabe que no debería pensar demasiado las cosas después de casi morir por el calor, pero no puede evitarlo. Esa doctora era extraña, y por la manera en la que iba su vida, probablemente también estaba relacionada con vampiros. 

-¿Una doctor vampiro…? -Nayeon murmura para sí misma. Los ojos de la chica parecían ser plateados o dorados, solo un café normal. Aunque pudiera estar usando lentes de contacto.

Nayeon gruñe. Suena como una loca.

En serio esperaba escuchar a Mina gritar por primera vez cuando llegara. No hay manera de que no lo haga. Nayeon ayer fue una idiota, y ahora la preocupó. Se lo merece.

En lugar de eso, se encuentra a Mina caminando en el lobby. Una vez que ve a Nayeon, salta para abrazarla.

-¿¿Estás bien?? -Mina pregunta, moviéndose para para agarrar las mejillas de Nayeon- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué?

De repente hay lágrimas en sus ojos y abraza de nuevo a Mina, enterrando su rostro en su cuello- Lo siento.

\--¿Lo siento? Nayeon…

-Lamento haber sido una idiota ayer, y el que tengas que protegerme, y que no puedo aprenderme la coreografía o pensar en un nombre para el grupo, y todo lo que hago es complicado, y… -Nayeon divaga una y otra vez, el peso de todo cayendo sobre sus hombros repentinamente.

-Woah, para. -Mina se ríe, entonces la abraza con cariño- Reina del drama.

Mina la sostiene hasta que deja de sollozar. Nayeon odia mostrarse débil frente a la gente, así que se aleja y se limpia las lágrimas con el torso de la mano- Ya, estoy bien.

-Bien. Es raro tener que consolarte.

-Idiota. -Aún así, sonrió- La doctora me dio una nota de enfermedad. -Nayeon le da a Mina el papel con la letra de Chaeyoung en el.

-Golpe de calor. -Mina lo lee- Deberías de descansar.

-Pero no quiero quedarme atrás.

Mina le da un golpecito en la frente- Deja de ser testaruda. Regresaré a clases y te ayudaré cuando estés bien como para regresar. Quédate en casa hoy.

Nayeon se queja pero lo acepta- Bien…

Se quedan mirando la una a la otra un rato más. El rostro de Mina era suficiente para darle a Nayeon la energía que necesita por el resto del día.

-Antes de que me vaya, tú… -Nayeon mira alrededor y susurra- ¿hablaste con tu amiga?

-Si. Ella se encargará de Sana. -Mina suena distante. Sus ojos se encuentran con personas llegando- Te diré sobre eso después, ¿si? Ve a descansar.

-Está bien… nos vemos mañana. -Nayeon casi le da un beso en la mejilla.

Se pregunta por qué mostrar afección hacia Mina era como un reflejo. Tiene que controlar esto.

...

Chaeyoung no puede dejar de pensar en ella. La chica que rescató hoy - su nombre era Nayeon - definitivamente sabía algo. Su primera reacción fue protegerse el cuello. Eso significa que fue atacada recientemente. Esa es la única explicación.

O tal vez Chaeyoung solo estaba desesperada. 

-¿Doctora Son? -una enfermera la llamó- Las bolsas de sangre que pidió acaban de llegar.

-Oh, ¡gracias! Temía que no llegaran hoy. -Chaeyoung sonríe.

-Creo que lo que hace es inspirador. -la enfermera la sigue, con pequeños pasas tambaleantes, como si estuviera detrás de su celebridad favorita- Usar sus recursos para ayudar a quienes no pueden pagarlo.

-Claro. Trato de cuidar a todos. -la sonrisa de Chaeyoung vacila un poco.

-No es sorpresa que todos quieren su amistad. Inspira a los demás a ser mejor, Doctora Son.

-Gracias, Soobin. -se ríe un poco- Si me disculpas, tengo que llevar las bolsas de sangre al otro hospital.

Chaeyoung pone las 60 bolsas de sangre dentro de una caja y las lleva por el pasillo. Trata de no lucir apurada, sonriendo educadamente a sus colegas en el camino.

-Tenga buena tarde, Doctora Son. - el conserje la saluda con la mano. 

-Usted también, Sr. Kim. -responde amablemente, poniendo la caja en su carro.

Tenía prisa, así que, por supuesto, conducir era una tortura. Todas las señales son rojas, hay tráfico por todas partes y un accidente bloqueó una de las calles que necesitaba tomar. Chaeyoung gruñe en voz alta.

Al fin llega. Esta vez la caja se siente más pesada, pero se las arregla para cargarla por las escaleras.

Ni siquiera necesita tocar el timbre; su compañera de cuarto ya está ahí, esperando- ¿Lo conseguiste? 

Chaeyoung le pasa la caja- Solo hay 60, así que no… -pero la chica rompe una de las bolsas con sus dientes antes de que pueda terminar- ¡Tzuyu! ¡Qué acabo de decir! 

Su otra compañera de cuarto agarra a Tzuyu por la cintura y la jala hacia atrás antes de que haga un desastre sangriento en el suelo fuera de la puerta de su departamento- Traté de detenerla, pero podía oler las bolsas desde abajo.

-En realidad no la culpo… Los Plateados no deberían de estar un día sin alimentarse, mucho menos tres. -Chaeyoung suspira.

Tzuyu se termina su primera bolsa y agarra otra, pero siente a la chica detrás de ella- ¡Suéltame, Dahyun!

-¿Podrías controlarte por un segundo en lo que llegamos a la cocina? -Dahyun la jala de nuevo y Tzuyu gruñe, pero de todos modos la sigue.

Chaeyoung rueda los ojos con el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Después de dos bolsas, los ojos plateados de Tzuyu dejan de brillar y se calma considerablemente. Ahora está calmada y sentada en la mesa de la cocina, chupando la tercera bolsa como si fuera la botella de un bebé. Chaeyoung pone las demás bolsas en el refrigerador y se sienta a un lado con un suspiro- ¿Mejor?

-Hmmm.

La doctora mira entonces a Dahyun, quien está limpiando la sangre que Tzuyu salpicó en el suelo- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes hambre?

Dahyun traga con nerviosismo- En un momento. No podemos dejar que la gente vea este desastre.

-¿Desde cuando eres así de limpia? -Chaeyoung bromea y Dahyun le saca la lengua.

Dahyun finalmente se une a ellas y Tzuyu solo está masticando la bolsa con los párpados pesados. Chaeyoung le sonríe con cariño- Asqueroso.

Dahyun agarra una bolsa para sí misma y rompe la punta. Una vez que empieza a chupar de ella como si fuera una bolsa de jugo, todo se siente con más calma. Chaeyoung observa cómo los ojos de Dahyun empiezan a brillar, dorados y hermosos. 

Sonríe con paz a sus dos compañeras de cuarto vampiro. 

-Creo que hoy conocí a alguien más que sabe sobre vampiros. -Chaeyoung habla tan pronto como terminan de comer.

-¿En serio? Pero… ¿una persona normal o algún raro? -Dahyun pregunta.

-Lucía normal. La salvé de un golpe de calor.

-Una héroe. -Tzuyu bosteza.

¿Tienes sueño? -Chaeyoung pregunta.

-Acabo de despertar. -Tzuyu se talla los ojos. Luce como un bebé. Chaeyoung le acaricia el cabello.

-Lamento haberme tardado en traer las bolsas. 

-Está bien. -Tzuyu sonríe- Lamento haber manchado el suelo.

-Está bien.

-Lo puedes limpiar la próxima vez. -Dahyun hace un puchero.

-¿Qué pasó con la chica que conociste? -Tzuyu pregunta, desviando el regaño.

-Su nombre es Nayeon, no lo sé, no me dijo algo. Probablemente estoy equivocada. -Chaeyoung mira el suelo. Dahyun y Tzuyu comparten miradas.

-En serio quieres conocer a otro humano como tú, ¿no, Chaeyoung? -Dahyun pregunta.

-Supongo. Es solo que es un poco… solitario. ¡No es que ustedes estén mal o algo por el estilo! Solo deseo que…

-¿Que puedas hablar con otra persona sobre ser amiga de vampiros sin sonar como una lunática? -Dahyun sonríe.

-Sí, eso. Gracias, Dubs. 

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella de nuevo? -Dahyun pone una mano sobre la de Chaeyoung- Trata de ser su amiga. Quien sabe, tienes buena intuición.

-Pero no te olvides de nosotras. -Tzuyu recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Chaeyoung- Me siento sola.

Chaeyoung se ríe- Claro que no lo haré. -le gusta mucho su compañía como para siquiera pensar en olvidarse de ellas- Pero ya es suficiente sobre mi, ¿que tal su día?

-Me pagaron por cuidar de tres gatos hoy, así que fue genial. -Dahyun sonríe- Están planeando en llamarme mañana de nuevo. ¿Es esto el cielo?

-Que tierna. -Chaeyoung se ríe- ¿Y tú, Tzu? ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Tzuyu asiente- Hacer stream. Lo mismo de siempre. 

-Honestamente, estoy sorprendida con la cantidad de gente que se conecta a las 3.00 de la mañana para verte jugar League. -Chaeyoung dice.

-Los gamers no duermen.

-La chica que conociste hoy no es gamer, ¿no? -Dahyun pregunta.

Chaeyoung frunce el ceño- ¡No! -se detiene- Espero.

Tzuyu luce ofendida.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. -Dahyun suena honesta y Chaeyoung está agradecida a pesar de las bromas.

Hace un salido- Si, señor.

Dahyun va a la sala para ver algo en la televisión y Chaeyoung agarra comida. Después de comer va al baño para sumergirse en la bañera y pensar en la vida. 

Piensa en el hecho de que le miente al hospital para ser capaz de alimentar a sus amigas y suspira. Piensa en las dos vampiros viviendo con ella. Piensa en la noche en que encontró a una chica con los ojos plateados en un callejón, ensangrentada y golpeada, llorando y gruñendo y completamente rota. Y en su mejor amiga, quien un día llegó a casa y la mordió. Sus ojos eran diferentes. Dorados. Chaeyoung no se había asustado tanto como probablemente debería en ese entonces. Se pregunta por qué. Se pregunta si Nayeon se habrá asustado la primera vez que conoció a un vampiro. 

Chaeyoung se siente como una lunática la mayoría del tiempo. Dahyun tenía razón.

Solo quería conocer a otra lunática como ella. 

…

Nayeon se queda mirando la libreta mientras se muerde las uñas. Lee las palabras que escribió cuidadosamente preguntándose si debería de cambiar algo.

_ Desearía poder entender más a los Plateados. Sana no me volvió a atacar después de nuestra conversación. ¿Es porque Mina me está protegiendo? No lo sé. _

_ Aún así no tiene sentido. Si los Plateados son mucho más fuertes que los Dorados, Mina sola no debería de ser una amenaza para ella. A no ser que no quiera lastimar a Mina. Necesito más historia. Más contexto. Estoy completamente fuera del hilo. _

Se queda mirando su celular. El número de Sana está guardado ahí.

Nayeon aparta la mirada, se rasca la cabeza y gruñe. No la va a llamar, eso sería estúpido. No necesita la ayuda de Sana. No debería de estar sorprendida porque Sana ya no va tras ella.

…¿Cierto?

Nayeon se detiene.

Lentamente se estira por su celular. 

Su timbre suena y salta, sorprendida. Su celular cae debajo de la cama- Mierda…

Nayeon se levanta y va a la puerta, pero se detiene. Espera, esa no podía ser Sana, ¿no? Ni siquiera le dio su número. 

-¿Quién es? -Nayeon pregunta nerviosa.

-Yo. -Mina.

Es como si el mundo se levantara de sus hombros y suspira aliviada. Dios, en serio se estaba volviendo paranoica. Abre la puerta- ¡Hey!

Mina le muestra la bolsa de plástico que lleva en la mano- Te compré algo para comer.

El corazón de Nayeon salta- No tenías que…

-Un dúo saludable es un dúo feliz. -Mina le guiña el ojo mientras entra.

Acaban en la cocina, con Nayeon comiendo el chocolate que Mina compró y Mina bebiendo jugo de arándanos que se compró.

-El día que nos conocimos también estabas bebiendo jugo de arándanos. -Nayeon dice- Si que eres un vampiro tramposo, ¿no?

Mina se ríe.

-No puedo mentirte, las bebidas rojas son mis favoritas. -Mina dice mirando su copa.

-¿Por qué?

-Son bonitas. Creo que es algo universal que el color favorito de los vampiros sea el rojo.

-¿Entonces no por el sabor? 

-Oh, no. -Mina se ríe- En realidad no puedo saborear algo.

-Oh. Eso es triste. -Nayeon ya se siente lo suficientemente cómoda como para ser honesta con Mina- ¿Entonces por qué bebes demasiado? 

Mina se encoge de hombros- La mayoría del tiempo me gusta pretender que soy una chica normal. -entonces sonríe- Aparte, el jugo de arándanos se siente bien en la lengua.

Duele un poco. Nayeon busca la mano de Mina sin pensarlo y la agarra, frota su pulgar en la piel fría- Suena difícil.

Mina deja a sus ojos viajar por los rasgos de Nayeon- Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Nayeon asiente y se queda ahí, cerca. Mina la protege demasiado. De alguna manera, Nayeon quiere hacer lo mismo.

-Como sea, sobre la cazadora. -Mina quita su mano del agarre de Nayeon aclarándose la garganta- Ella va a lidiar con Sana.

-Oh. -Nayeon ya extraña el contacto- ¿Exactamente cómo?

-No la va a matar. Solo… hará que no pueda cazar de nuevo.

Nayeon frunce el ceño- Espera, ¿qué?

-Los cazadores tienen dos maneras de lidiar con vampiros. O les entierran una estaca, o los arruinan de tal manera que ya no puedan volver a cazar. -Mina explica casualmente.

-¿No es lo mismo que matarlos?

-No realmente. Si no están solos en el mundo, sus amigos pueden darles comida.

-¿Lo está?

-¿Qué?

-¿Sola en el mundo?

Mina se queda callada. Nayeon nota el agarre alrededor de la copa, lo que solo le confirma que sí tienen historia. Tiene tantas ganas de saber. Pero no puede entrometerse así.

-No. -habla eventualmente Mina- En lo absoluto. 

Nayeon siente que debería cambiar de tema, pero toda la cosa aún le molesta. No puede entender por qué se siente de esta manera. Sana quería reclamarla. Nayeon debería de estar agradecida de que haya alguien tras de ella. 

-Mina. -pero no lo está- ¿Qué significa  _ reclamar  _ a alguien?

-Exactamente lo que significa. -Mina suena rara- Quiere hacerte suya.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Mordiéndote. -su voz es filosa- Solamente la primera mordida es por sangre. Quiere alimentarse. Las demás son por placer.

-¿Placer…?

-El tuyo. -Mina deja salir un bufido- Las mordidas de vampiros son adictivas, Nayeon.

-¿Adictivos cómo?

-Adictivos de una manera en la que estarías pensando en ella y buscándola por cuenta propia. -Mina finalmente la ve- Mina, en serio no quiero hablar de eso.

-...Lo siento.

El silencio es pesado y Nayeon siente de nuevo que cruzó la línea. ¿Pero no tenía el derecho de saber si su vida estaba en peligro? Mina tenía tantos secretos que algunas veces resultaba exasperante.

Las palabras de Sana resonaron en su mente.

_ La curiosidad humana trabaja mejor cuando es estimulada. _

Bien, no hablaremos de Sana. -Nayeon decide- ¿Pero puedo preguntar una última cosa sobre vampiros?

-Dispara. 

-Los Dorados transforman personas a Dorados y los Plateados crean Plateados?

-No. -Mina niega con la cabeza- Es aleatorio. Dorados y Plateados pueden crear ambos.

-Oh.

Eso es inesperado.

…

Seungyeon camina por la calle, ambas manos en los bolsillos de su largo saco mientras tararea una canción. La luna se asoma sobre su cabeza, grande y brillante, bañando la calle abandonada con una sombría pero hermosa mirada.

Da la vuelta en un pequeño callejón y sonríe mientras escucha pasos detrás de ella. El callejón no tiene salida; estaba consiente de eso. Una vez que llega a la pared alta de ladrillos, se da vuelta y se recarga en ella, esperando para que la cosa persiguiéndose la alcance.

No toma demasiado y pronto se topa cara a cara con unos brillosos ojos plateados- ¿Estás perdida? -los ojos preguntan. 

-No realmente. -Seungyeon saca las manos de sus bolsillos agarrando dos armas- ¿Tú?

El vampiro se da cuenta con quien está lidiando muy tarde. Seungyeon le dispara primero en la pierna, y la bala (una cruz de plata) pasa tras ella como si su pierna fuera mantequilla derretida.

Él trata de gritar, pero Seungyeon se empuja lejos del muro y lo agarra del cuello, ahogando su voz. Lo siguiente que hace es lanzarlo a la pared, disparando dos cruces más en su brazo, pegándolo a la pared como Jesús en la cruz.

Entonces agarra su arma de estaca.

-Hablemos. -apunta su arma de estaca en el pecho del vampiro. Él está temblando por el dolor y miedo puro por ser atrapado- Seré breve. ¿Eres parte de un culto?

Él asiente lloriqueando.

-Bien. Una Plateada llamada Sana. Del culto de Jihyo. ¿Te suena?

Él se queda quieto.

Seungyeon empuja dolorosamente la estaca sobre su piel- Hice una pregunta.

-Yo n-no-

-¿Tienes alguien con quien compartas lazo? -el miedo puro es su rostro responde la pregunta por ella- ¿No estaría triste al darse cuenta que su pareja no va a regresar de su caza?

-P-Por favor-

-Contéstame.

-¡N-No- No conozco a ninguna S-Sana!

-Hm. Aunque conoces a Jihyo, ¿no? -el asiente- ¿Eres parte de su culto?

-N-No, señorita.

-¿Y con quien compartes lazo es parte de su culto?

-...

Seungyeon sonríe- Oh, sí que lo es. Eso funciona para mi.

-¿Qué estás-

Entonces jala el gatillo.

El vampiro se hace polvo inmediatamente, solo queda su ropa. Seungyeon pone el arma de regreso en su bolsillo y agarra un pedazo de papel y una pluma que ha estado cargando. Con linda letra, deja una nota encima de la camiseta.

Se aleja tarareando de nuevo una canción. La luna sigue siendo hermosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es solamente una traducción todos los derechos a niigoki, quien creó la historia. Pueden seguirlo en twitter (@niigoki_).


End file.
